Phanniemay 2018!
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: My entries for Phanniemay 2018! First time, so be patient with me. Rated T for safety. I don't own Danny Phantom, that wonderful show belongs to the one and only Butch Hartman. Last up: Free Day.
1. Electricity

**Hey!**

 **I know, I know. I have other stories that I need to attend to, but I decided that I, along with other Phans, that I will do Phanniemay! Even though I may not finish this in May, thanks to my other stories, I** _ **will**_ **finish this, of that you can be assured of.**

 **Okay, you guys all know that I will never, ever own Danny Phantom, that show will always belong to Butch Hartman. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 1: Electricity**

Most people have asked Danny how it felt, when he first received his powers. They also asked Sam and Tucker the same question as well. They all believed that it had been a simple, painless process, that after Danny had accidentally pressed the **On** button, it had happened in one huge flash and _Bam!_ He was now half-ghost.

That was what they thought they knew.

What they _didn't_ know, however, was the absolute _pain_ Danny felt. Of his molecules screaming in agony as millions of electric currents needled their way into his skin, into his nervous system, into his very DNA. Of how his blood turned to a white-hot river of pain, how his nerves sizzled and died from the electricity coursing through his veins. Of how it ripped apart the structure of his DNA and mashed it back together in wrong sequences. How he wished that he was numb to the pain, that the electricity would kill off all of the nerves in his body already and relieve him of the agonising pain. But it wouldn't. He watched as the green and white bolts of electricity leapt over his body, arcing over him, desperate to turn him into a blackened, withered husk of himself. And during that moment, he wished that it would, only to be free of the electricity-inducing _pain_ ripping him apart cell by cell, nerve by nerve, one DNA strand at a time.

And the worst part?

Sam and Tucker had to watch, _watch_ as their best friend was electrocuted, screaming in torturous pain and unable to do anything lest they got into the same boat as Danny. How they felt so _helpless_ , at seeing Danny being subjected to the ruthlessness of the electricity, unable to beg for the pain to stop, his vocal chords locked in a single, spine-chilling, pain-filled, agonising scream.

When the pain had stopped, Danny was thankful, that the electricity had shown him mercy from the excruciating pain. He had stumbled out, and had collapsed to the floor of the lab, going into unconsciousness, having no idea that when he woke up that he would find a ghostly version of himself, that the electricity had partly killed, and that every time he was electrocuted brought back memories of the pain, of how he sometimes woke up screaming and sweating at night from a too-vivid dream of the accident, of the electricity, of the _pain_ of half- _dying_.

So no, it wasn't painless; it wasn't simple. But Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't tell them the full story. They didn't say anything. They were silent, the look in their eyes conveying the message that they chose not to voice:

 _We were just lucky that Danny didn't die all the way._

 **I know, I know, it's angsty. And short. But, I think it's good.**

 **Next one will come out soon!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Green

**Okay, here is the next entry! I hope you enjoy it, as I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 2: Green**

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!?"

Sam glared furiously at the owner of the Goth store she regularly went too, hands clenched into fists by her sides.

The m shrugged, undeterred by the violet-eyed Goth girl's anger.

"Sorry Miss. Manson, but we ran out of the dress you were searching for yesterday. The next shipment won't come here in about five to ten weeks. You'll just have to wait."

"But the senior prom is in two _days_! I _can't_ wait!" Sam exclaimed, seconds away from doing a very Paulina-like fit, which terrified her. If she was even _thinking_ of doing something that she would classify for her longtime nemesis, then it meant that she loved that dress, which she did.

It was a gorgeous elegant thing. The main part was black satin, with sheer purple sleeves. Stitched across the skirt and along the top, which was a faux bodice of black silk ribbons crisscrossing over a background of plum purple satin, were silvery spiderweb designs. The skirt trailed behind her at the back, an effective train. And, it was strapless and it was backless.

It was beautiful, and she had hoped to wear it at senior prom. But, to find it had sold out, that it would take ten _weeks_ for a new shipment to come in… it left her fuming.

"Miss. Manson? Miss. Manson?" the shop owner asked her repeatedly, and Sam realised she had spaced out.

"Uh, sorry. I spaced out," Sam apologised. "What were you asking me?"

"Oh okay. And, I was asking you if you wanted to see any more dresses on sale?"

Almost immediately, Sam shook her head. That dress had spoken to her; the others would just feel like shoddy second hand things compared to it.

Oh God, was starting to think like _Paulina_?! She had to fix that fast.

"No, thank you. But, I'll keep them in mind," Sam politely refused, before she hurriedly walked out of there, anger still radiating off her in waves, but not as much as it was back there.

Sam _had_ to find a substitute dress and _fast_. Otherwise she wouldn't be going to the senior prom, with her boyfriend of three years, at all.

She just didn't expect it to come from an unlikely, though slightly obvious, source.

…

Sam slamming the door behind her when she came inside told her grandmother, Ida Manson, that Sam hadn't been successful in getting the dress she wanted.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Ida asked her granddaughter, travelling up to her room via elevator.

"Yes," Sam started, before casting her eyes down and admitting, "Actually, no."

"What's wrong, bubelah?" Ida asked Sam as she wheeled her scooter over to Sam's bed, where the gothic girl was slumped on it.

"The store didn't have the dress that I wanted; they ran out of it. And another shipment doesn't come in ten weeks from now, and the prom's in two days and I don't have a backup dress and-and…" Sam told her grandmother, before covering her face in her hands, mumbling from them, "God, I sound like Paulina."

"No, you don't. You sound like you're in a dire dress emergency," Ida said firmly. She then smiled.

"Luckily, I know the _perfect_ dress to be the backup dress for you."

…

"Uh, Grandma, I'm not sure about this."

Grandma smiled at Sam, who was still eyeing her reflection nervously.

It was the night of the prom, and Sam was dressed in the dress that her grandmother had given her. Even though she was grateful for her grandmother's help, she still felt nervous about wearing this dress.

"Sam, it's okay to be nervous. But, you don't need to worry; you look beautiful. And, that colour suits you well."

Sam smiled at the compliment, feeling more confident. She turned to her grandmother and gave her a tight, grateful hug.

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Anything for you, my beloved granddaughter."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling that Sam's date was here.

Sam, feeling nervous again, said, "He's here."

She looked at her grandmother and stood up, letting her grandmother look at her fully in the dress, and asked, "How do I look?"

Her grandmother smiled.

"Like a queen."

Sam smiled again, as the bell rang again.

"I better go," Sam said. She kissed her grandmother on the forehead and ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs towards the front door, opening it almost hesitantly.

Behind the door, her boyfriend and date for the prom, Danny Fenton, stood behind the door. At hearing it open, he turned around, a happy grin on his face.

"Hey Sam, you…"

All words dried up his throat at seeing how amazing Sam looked.

Her raven hair was curled softly and rested on bare, fair shoulders. She had deep green eyeshadow that complimented her violet eyes, and dark red lips, and was wearing a beautiful green dress.

It was sleeveless and strapless, and had a sweetheart neckline, exposing a bit of cleavage, and was in a beautiful forest green colour. A sash, coloured in a lighter green, was wrapped around her waist, accentuating her hips. Threaded through the dress, invisible except for in the light, were thousands of minuscule emeralds, embroidering the gorgeous dress. Green gloves, also in that same green shade as the dress, reached to her elbows, and a fine silver chain necklace with three teardrop-shaped emerald pendants hanging off it rested against the hollow of her throat.

Sam looked, for a lack of a better word, beautiful.

"Sam, you look incredible," Danny breathed, awestruck with how gorgeous his girlfriend looked. "That dress… where did you get it?"

"My grandma gave it to me," Sam answered, walking to Danny.

"Well, it looks beautiful on you, Sam," Danny complimented. "Green looks amazing on you."

"Aww, thanks Danny," Sam thanked, smiling warmly as she kissed him on the cheek. Danny smiled warmly back at her.

Suddenly, the two brilliant white rings of light appeared, transforming Danny from Fenton to Phantom. He picked Sam up, bridal style, and flew the two towards the dance, the skirts of the green dress Sam's grandmother had given her fluttering behind them.

…

At the prom, Sam had received lots of compliments for her dress, and how the green worked beautifully for her. This caused Sam to blush and smile and feel even more grateful to her grandmother for her beautiful dress.

Maybe it was a good thing that the dress she originally wanted to wear got sold out after all.

 **And here's something more lighthearted after the last angsty one!**

 **At first, writing this particular entry for day two was hard, but then I thought about Sam and her wonderful, sweet relationship with her grandmother, and I decided that her grandmother would give Sam a dress after the one she originally wanted sold out… and that dress her grandmother gave her turned out to be green. I hope you like this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. DNA

**Heya y'all! Here is the next entry, which is DNA! Hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 3: DNA**

It had been simple. So, so simple. Just a little check to see if the ghost portal was closed for the night, so that now protoplasmic filth could escape from that lonely black and green dimension that it calls home. _Especially_ Phantom.

But it wasn't simple.

She had an ecto-gun on her, just in case any ghosts who had fled were willing to attack her and her family. She was expecting just a nice, calm check to see that the yellow and black striped doors of the portal were firmly shut, the swirling green of the portal not visible. And, if it _wasn't_ shut, she would just close it with the Fenton DNA Lock, and then go back to bed.

However, she was not expecting this.

She was at the bottom step, feeling her way as it was so dark, wen she saw a faint, white light. Too soft to be lamp light, but too bright to be any other light. And the light wasn't the green glow that ectoplasm gave off; it was a soft, flickering white light. She knew that most ghosts had an ethereal white glow surrounding them, and if that light was what it was…

Her grip tightened on the ecto-gun.

No ghost was gonna escape this lab and hurt her family or any other innocent people.

Silently, she crept to where the light was, sticking to the shadows even though ghosts could perfectly see even in the dark. As she neared the ghost, she noticed another light; the brilliant green light of the Fenton Portal.

She froze.

The Fenton Portal was open.

On silent feet, she crept behind her desk, breathing out in light breathes, adrenaline starting to course through her veins. She would destroy this ghost, and then she will close the portal before anymore of its filthy kind could escape. She breathed out one more time, and, sterling herself, she raised the ecto-gun, her finger on the trigger, turned…

And saw the most famous ghost in Amity Park, the source of the white light she had seen.

 _Phantom_.

Her lip curled in disgust as she watched the white-haired ghost, clad in a black and white jumpsuit, float towards the portal. Something was in its white-gloved hand; a thermos. And not just any thermos. A Fenton Thermos.

 _How dare that ghost steal tech from us?!_ she thought angrily. No one stole tech from the Fentons, especially not _ghosts_. And especially not the town's so-called "hero", Danny Phantom. She watched, seething, as Phantom moved towards the portal, towards where the slot was to place the Fenton Thermos on to suck the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. It placed the thermos on the slot, and she watched as about five ghosts got sucked into the Ghost Zone; a wolf-like ghost, a mad scientist-type ghost, a metallic ghost, an octopus-like ghost, and the most well-known ghost besides Phantom, Box Ghost. She didn't know whether to pity or be annoyed at the box-themed ghost's attempts to scare people.

She usually went with annoyed.

She continued watching, her finger still on the trigger, itching to pull it and end Phantom's afterlife, as the green-eyed ghost moved to the controls. Inside her head, she scoffed. Phantom couldn't close the portal; that ghost who pretended to be a hero would Fenton DNA to-

She stopped as she watched, dumbstruck, as Phantom took off its left glove, pressed its thumb to the DNA lock… and the portal closed shut with a satisfying _hiss_.

Satisfied, Phantom turned intangible and phased out of the basement, heading to God-knows-where in this town, not noticing her, a gobsmacked expression still on her face at what she had just witnessed.

She couldn't believe it. Phantom had closed the portal. The seemingly teenaged ghost had _closed_ the _DNA-locked_ Fenton Ghost Portal. It shouldn't have happened; it _couldn't_ have happened. Everything in her was screaming that her eyes had played tricks on her, that Phantom hadn't done what she had seen it do.

But she had. And Maddie had to face the blatant truth staring right at her in the face.

Danny Phantom had Fenton DNA.

 **So, this was a bit dramatic. And no, I won't be continuing on from here, so here is an evil little cliffy(grins evilly).**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Eclipse

**Alrighty, here is feb next entry, which is Eclipse! I had a long time thinking about what to write for this entry, so I hope you like what I've come up with*grins nervously*.**

 **Anyway, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 4: Eclipse**

Jazz always knew that her little brother didn't feel like he measured up to her, that he constantly felt eclipsed by her long, academically smart shadow. That he needed to prove to their parents, and to himself, that he was just as smart as Jazz, maybe even smarter. She always knew that, which was why she kept trying to help, so that he didn't feel so insecure about not being as smart as her, so that he didn't feel that every single time they were at school and someone asked Danny why he couldn't be like Jazz, that he didn't feel eclipsed by her. She knew that, and she knew that Danny knew that too.

But what he _didn't_ know, and what Jazz definitely knew, was that he eclipsed _her_ as well. She was jealous of his close friendship with Sam and Tucker, when she always felt socially awkward. Her only friends were her books, and sometimes that was okay, but other times she yearned for being able to talk and laugh with a close friend and confide all her deepest, darkest secrets to them, like Danny did with Sam and Tucker. She felt insecure about this, especially with hers and Danny's parents being ghost hunters. She wanted to know what it was like to have a friend, but unless it was about school she was too shy to talk to anyone, which she was angry about. And, she was sure that every time she talked to someone about psychology, they would either leave or try to change the subject, which both frustrated and hurt her. Danny didn't have those problems with Sam and Tucker, which caused her jealously to rise, and made her feel that she was always eclipsed by Danny's shadow of his close friendship with Sam and Tucker, when she hardly had none.

And then he had gotten ghost powers.

Of course, up until she saw him transform, she didn't know, and when she _did_ know, she always felt proud of him for using his powers for good. She covered him with their parents, and supported him and comforted him, especially after he fought his evil alternate future self. She was proud of him, but she also felt jealous. Every time she saw him, flying in the sky, or using any of his other ghost powers, she felt jealous. Sometimes, in the dark of the night, she sometimes wished that she too was half-ghost. But, she never said it aloud, and was always ashamed of herself when she always, in some dark part of her, wished that _she_ had been the one to gain ghost powers, that _she_ was the one fighting ghosts and protecting Amity Park. But, she knew that these powers came with a cost; she had to watch as her baby brother looked down in sadness every time their parents talked about ripping apart his ghost form molecule by molecule, how she had to "accidentally" stop them from fully killing him, how she had to help bandage up and hide the injuries and scars Danny received from ghost-fighting. She knew all that. And yet, she still wished that she she had ghost powers too, her jealously gnawing at her, making her feel ashamed.

While Danny felt eclipsed by Jazz's academically-smart shadow, Jazz felt eclipsed by Danny's shadow of friendship and ghost powers.

 **So, this might be a bit angsty. I dunno…**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. 10 Years Later

**Hullo everyone! Here is the next entry which is 10 Years Later! I had a** _ **lot**_ **of fun writing this, so I hope that you all enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 5: 10 Years Later**

"It's very calm up here," Sam said, leaning against her boyfriend's chest.

"It is," Danny agreed, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders, the two young adults watching the view from their special place.

It had been ten years since the accident that gave Danny his ghost powers. Ten years since he first became Danny Phantom. And it had been eight years since the events of the Dis-asteroid-and since he and Sam had become a couple. Now, the two were sitting together in their special place-the hill where they had watched Danny's statue unveiling of his ghost form holding the planet and Danny giving Sam the engraved class ring-watching the sunset. For today was a very special day to the two.

Today was their eight-year anniversary of them being a couple.

And Danny played to ask Sam a _very_ special question.

Sam looked at Danny and asked him, "So, Danny… what do you want to do? Go to dinner, catch a movie or-"

"I would love to have dinner with you, but I have something really important to ask you."

Sam, curious, inquired, "What do you want to ask me, Danny?"

"Sam, for as long as I know, you've been by side. Through thick and thin and through this past crazy, wonderful ten years, you have been there. And the past eight years of us being a couple have been the best. Which is why I'm asking you this."

Danny then pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket. Sam gasped at seeing it.

"Samantha Manson, my best friend, my wonderful girlfriend, my love of my life…"

He opened the box.

"Will you marry me?"

Sam gasped again, tears of happiness filling her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, Danny, I'll marry you."

A look of happiness bloomed on Danny's face. He and Sam shared a passionate kiss, before Danny slid the engagement ring, which was a silver band with a beautiful deep purple amethyst surrounded by ocean-blue sapphires, onto her ring finger, right next to the college ring. The newly-engaged couple smiled again in happiness, before kissing each other passionately a second time.

Ten years ago, they were the best of friends.

Ten years later, they were now engaged to be married.

 **So, here is a fluff-filled one-shot for ya!**

 **I absolutely LOVE DannyXSam! They are my OTP, and you can't change my mind otherwise!(though I'll always have a soft spot in my heart for DannyXEmber and DannyXValerie)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. World Building

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is World Building! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 6: World Building**

People called him a monster. A demon, a plague, a murderer, a psycho, a destroyer. The devil made flesh. And he was; he very much was.

And no one believed that more than his most-hated enemy… who was also the only person he loved.

And who he'll rebuild the world for.

He will tear it down; rip it to it's basic structure, raze it all the way down to it's core deep within the planet. And then, when smoke clots the sky and all you can see is grey and black wasteland, speckled with greying bones and the rubble of a long-lost civilisation, he would rebuild for her. He would rebuild a world perfect for her, and only her; a paradise within an apocalypse. A Garden of Eden for her.

He would tear the world down to make a new one for her, a better one. Because he loved her. She was the only thing he ever loved.

But she will not see it that way.

She will not see his love for her, his need to destroy the old world and build a new one for her. She will not see; even when he surrenders himself to her, and stares at her as she readies the trigger to destroy him, the end of the blaster aimed at his core.

She will not see in his eyes the love he feels for her, the love that wars with the hatred, the love that fuels him to build a world for her out of the ashes of this.

She will not see, even as the afterlife dims from his eyes and he drops to the ground, ectoplasm bleeding from where she had shot.

Valerie did not see the world he had intended to build for her; the world that needed to be built from the ruins of the old one.

Because he, Dan Phantom, never got the chance too.

 **So… this is a blend of angst and drama.**

 **I don't know about any of you, but I LOVE DanXValerie. I am unashamed to say I love them as a couple, and seeing Dan wrestle with his love for Val and his hatred for her. Same with Valerie too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	7. Core

**Okey dokey, here is the next entry, which is Core. I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 7: Core**

It was weird, how his core affected his everyday life.

It started with small things. Thanks to a combination of his half-ghost status and his ice core, he was colder to the touch than a normal human. He hardly needed a coat anymore in the winter time, because of his core, and in the summer he was cool, once again thanks to his core.

And then, it became bigger.

On really hot days, Tucker would ask him if he could be his personal air conditioner, much to his annoyance. And, he could use his ice powers to create beautiful sculptures and ice crystals as presents for his family and friends, especially his girlfriend. They were also useful for making Christmas decorations. And also there were practical uses like using them in his ghost fights.

All in all, once Danny considered all the things that had been affected in his normal life thanks to his ice core, it was a lot. But, he didn't mind. At all.

 **Short, I know, and cruddy. But, I hope it's good!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	8. Clones

**Here is the next entry, which is Clones! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 8: Clones**

It had been ten years since Dani had been created. Ten years since she'd been stabilised. And ten years since they dissolved into ectoplasm.

They had no graves; after all, they didn't technically exist. But she always came to the cemetery at Amity Park, on the day that they died.

They didn't have a free will like her; they were completely obedient to Vlad. But they were like brothers to her; she even gave them names, though Vlad always called them Daniel.

The skeleton was called Dominic. The Frankenstein's monster-like one, who was like a big softie, was called Davey. The one that looked a more deformed version of Danny was called Devon. And the one that was the perfect clone of Danny, the one she talked to sometimes and who occasionally had talked back, she had called Damon. They had names, and, if they had been given the free will that she had, would have their own personalities. But they didn't.

They also didn't have the chance to become stable, like she did. They had dissolved into ectoplasm, right in front of her eyes, which terrified her. But, at night, she cried. She cried and cried and cried, for the loss of them, her brothers.

Danny was her brother, but Dominic, Davey, Devon and Damon had been her first ever brothers. And they had died.

They may have been mindless, and they may have been unstable, but they were her brothers, along with Danny. And so, Dani, the only surviving clone, mourned them, the ones that never got to be stable, and had died.

 **I've always been sympathetic to the clones of Danny that had melted into ectoplasm, and I also felt that, considering Dani once thought of Vlad to be her father, she would also consider the other clones of Danny to be her brothers. And as such, I believe that she'll mourn them.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	9. Power Surge

**Okay, here is the next entry, which is Power Surge! This is probably gonna be a bittersweet, and will probably be a bit of a tearjerker at the end, so fair warning.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 9: Power Surge**

 _Saturday, September 15_

"TELL ME WHO YOU _LOVE_?!"

The cheers of her name surrounded her, filling her with more and more power as her hair flared up higher and higher. Ember McLain grinned, drinking in the power, enjoying the feeling, how it felt as it pleasantly throbbed throughout her entire body, a pleasurable sensation. They chanted her name as she performed, cheering for her and only her, as she laughed from the performance, revelling in the power.

And then the dipstick, Danny Phantom, had to ruin it.

She managed to get away, turning invisible when he wasn't looking and teleporting a far way away from him, so that his irritating ghost sense wouldn't alert him to her. When she felt that she was safely out of range, she dropped the invisibility… and screamed.

"HOW DARE HE?!" she screamed. "How dare the dipstick dampen _my_ power, and take away _my_ fans! How dare he ruin _my_ concerts, my chances at being remembered! How dare he stop my plans of world domination! How dare he stop the revolution! And most of all, how dare he ruin my chances at fame, at being remembered when I am hotter, more powerful, and better than who I once was! How dare he, how-"

Suddenly, she stopped herself as she floated down onto the ground, eyes downcast, having come to a realisation.

"Oh, who am I kidding? They weren't real fans; they were just people I was mind-controlling so that I could have more power, and that I could be remembered and hear my name being chanted. And I use my powers just to make me sound better and to hypnotise everyone. I've never sung anything without something to bolster it. I'm not a real singer; I'm a cheater."

Ember hugged her knees, translucent green tears falling out of her eyes. She stayed like that, until she heard a voice ask, "Are you okay?"

Ember looked up… and saw someone looking at her.

It was a girl, maybe around the same age Ember was before she died. She had short, choppy brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, light freckles on her face, and a green, white and blue bandanna keeping her hair back from her forehead. She wore frayed denim shorts that looked to be almost seconds away from falling apart, ratty sneakers, a loose shirt whose colour had been faded to a soft grey. In her hazel eyes was concern for Ember, which made the blue-haired female ghost confused… and slightly happy.

Ember wiped the tears away and asked, "What?" Her voice sounded as if she had been crying, even though the tears had been silent.

"I said, are you okay?" The girl repeated, voice soft and worried.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," Ember answered, even though she felt like crud.

The girl frowned slightly, as if she didn't believe Ember, though she didn't ask any questions, which Ember was relieved by.

"Okay, if you say so," the girl said, her disbelieving tone giving away that she wanted to ask Ember heaps of questions, but refrained herself from doing so.

"Sorry, standard question," the girl apologised. She frowned as she looked closer at the pop diva and inquired, "You're Ember McLain, right? The ghost rockstar?"

"Duh, what gave it away? The flaming blue hair, ghostly glow and purple guitar?" Ember asked back sarcastically.

The girl smirked.

"No, what gave it away was your sunny disposition," she snarked back, causing a smirk to tug at Ember's lips. However, she became concerned again as she said, "Seriously, Ember are you okay?"

"Well, I was doing what I usually do; perform my music, gain adoration from my fans, the dipstick ruining my concert, and then I came here to rant out my rage and came to a startling realisation."

"And what's that?"

"That I have no true fans because I mind-control them to like my music, and because of that I'm a cheat of a singer."

"Well," the girl started, sitting down next to Ember, confusing the blue-haired female ghost, " _I_ like your music. And I don't think you're a cheat of a singer."

Despite herself, Ember couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You think?"

"Yep," the girl said. She smiled at Ember and stood up, brushing some stray grass off her knees.

"Well, this has been nice," the girl commented, before she looked at Ember.

"If you ever felt like coming back, maybe we could do something together. Or, we could talk some here, if you want to. That is, if you ever want to come back."

"Actually… that might be nice," Ember said. She smiled. "How 'bout tomorrow, uh…"

"Bailey. Bailey Jones," the girl, Bailey, introduced.

"Bailey," Ember repeated, before she said later, "Tomorrow then, Bailey. That is, if you're available and don't mind being seen by me, or-"

However, Ember was stopped when Bailey shushed her and said, "See you tomorrow, Ember."

And then she walked away, smiling back at her.

Ember's mouth was in an "O", still stunned.

"What the heck just happened?" Ember whispered, before she teleported away, still feeling confused about her encounter with the strange human girl known as Bailey Jones.

But also looking forward to seeing her again.

…

 _Sunday, September 29_

"No, no, NO!"

Ember growled in frustration to herself as she rifled through her plethora of punk-rock clothes, trying, for once, to find something casual, but tasteful, among her flashy rocker clothes.

It had been two weeks since her encounter with Bailey, and since then she had been spending time with the brown-haired girl every weekend. Those had been wonderful times, and every time Ember had returned to her lair, she had felt warm feelings inside her, feelings she hadn't experienced since she was a ghost. Feelings that she once felt when she was alive. But, they couldn't be leading to what she was thinking… could they?

Ember shrugged those thoughts off, not wanting to linger on them, as she continued to search, until she found an outfit that fitted to her standards of where she was going with Bailey.

"It will have to do," Ember muttered, before changing out of her regular clothes into the ones she chose.

Once she was dressed in the outfit she had chosen, Ember observed herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a blue shirt that was a darker shade than her hair with short sleeves, black ripped denim jeans, a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, her usual grey studded belt and black combat boots. She was also wearing her simple black choker and a black bracelet on her left wrist. Her black eyeliner was tamer, and she was wearing a dark shade of red lipstick. By her standards, she looked pretty casual.

After making sure that her hair wasn't too fiery and that her ghostly glow wasn't too visible, Ember teleported herself out of her lair and behind a tree near the entrance to the carnival she and Bailey were going to.

Bailey was already waiting for her, leaning against another tree's trunk. She was wearing a faded blue denim jacket, a white and purple tie-dyed top, white leggings and black and purple sneakers. She wore a black bandanna with purple spots dotting it today, the light breeze lifting the brown strands of hair sticking out into the wind. She looked impatient, but when she saw Ember, her face brightened.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Bailey said with her usual snark, though her smile told Ember how happy she was to see the ghost girl with flaming robin's egg blue hair.

" _You_ try finding something casual in a flashy rocker's attire," Ember retorted back, before she smiled broadly as she walked up to Bailey and gave her a hug. "Good to see you too, Bailey."

"Likewise, Em," Bailey greeted back, hazel eyes sparkling as she hugged back.

They stayed in that hug for several seconds before pulling apart, with Bailey gently grabbing Ember's hand and practically dragging the ghostly rockstar to the carnival.

"Now come on, Em! There's so much to do and too little time to do them!"

Ember chuckled as she let Bailey drag her towards the carnival, relishing in Bailey's vibrant energy.

She had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

She was not disappointed.

Ember had teleported to the carnival in late afternoon. Now, it was early evening, and boy, did she and Bailey did a lot.

The first thing they did was play at the ring toss game. Bailey won, which Ember found fair as she had refrained from using her ghost powers for her own turns, before practically turning around and doing another game, which was a water gun game. Ember won this time; she was an excellent aim with the water guns. They had gone through so many carnival games, Ember believed they had passed in a blur, but one thing that stood out clearly was when, as they were playing a game where they had to shoot the target down with a laser gun, Ember had won a purple plush toy dog that Bailey had her eye on, which Ember gave to her.

Bailey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Em, are you sure? I mean, you won it after all."

"Bailey, you've had your eye on this since before we played this game. I think you should very well deserve to have it more than me."

Ember then held the toy out to Bailey.

"Em, I'm touched, but-"

"Bailey, please take it. I don't mind at all."

With a tentative smile, Bailey grabbed the toy, before she suddenly flung her arms around Ember, surprising the flame-haired rocker girl.

"Thank you, Ember," Bailey thanked Ember gratefully.

Ember smiled softly as she hugged Bailey.

"My pleasure, Bailey."

After that game, and moment, Bailey and Ember had gone to several more games. Some they won, some they didn't, but that was okay; they were having fun, after all. And between all that, was the carnival food they had eaten. Cake pops, funnel cakes, cinnamon swirls, pretzels encrusted in salt, fried chicken and fries, corn dogs, fairy floss, even the occasional bag of caramel popcorn. Ember hadn't eaten so much food that tasted so _good_ in her afterlife before, even in her human life, before she died. They also had ice cream, and when some spilled onto Bailey's top, Ember had turned her intangible and caused it to phase it off her, causing Bailey to give her a grateful smile, with Ember smiling back. And then they moved on to eating food that didn't spill.

Now, carnival games played and stomachs full, Bailey and Ember had moved onto the carnival rides. They had ridden the roller coaster, the bumper cars, even the merry go round. Now, they were on the Ferris wheel, Ember feeling a pleasant jolt in her core when it started, just like at the roller coaster.

As it neared the top, Ember realised that hers and Bailey's hands were intertwined together. Bailey, also noticing it, pulled back and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that," Bailey apologised, looking down.

There were only a couple more carts in front of them, before they reached the top, and that made Ember realise what she was feeling was what she had suspected… and didn't fear at all.

Bailey, still looking down, cleared her throat and began to speak, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Ember, these last couple of weeks have been real fun, today especially. And, I don't know if you feel the same way, but…"

Bailey looked up and stared at her with clear, determined, beautiful hazel eyes.

"I like you, Ember. As in _like_ like. I don't care that you're a ghost and one of Danny Phantom's enemies; I care for you, and I really, _really_ want to be in a relationship with you and all that."

A beat of silence, where Ember looked at Bailey with wide eyes.

Bailey blushed in embarrassment.

"God I'm such a fool," she muttered. "Look, I understand if you just want to be friends. It was stupid of me, confessing what I felt on a Ferris wheel like in the movies and-"

However, Bailey was cut off… by Ember kissing her.

Bailey's eyes were wide in shock and surprise, but she melted into the kiss, kissing Ember back passionately, causing Ember to respond in kind. They stayed in that kiss, until they reached the top and Bailey noticed something and murmured, "Ember, if you're not too careful, your hair can become a fire hazard."

Ember, eyes widening, glanced up… and saw her hair flaring high up above her, a tower of blue flame. It wasn't as high as it usually was when she had people chanting her name and empowering her, but it filled her with a stronger surge of power, like…

Like Bailey's and hers kiss had empowered her.

Bailey, who had noticed Ember's still form and still-flaring hair, asked in worry, "Em, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

That snapped Ember out of whatever had fallen on her, and she gave Bailey a warm smile.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Ember answered, before she placed a kiss on Bailey's cheek and moved closer to her, her flaming hair casting a soft heat and a warm light on them. "This," she added, voice low, "isn't anything wrong. In fact, it's so _right_."

Bailey smiled warmly back. "I'm glad," she whispered. "Because you feel right for me."

That caused Ember to kiss Bailey again, the brunette-haired girl kissing back, Ember's hair flaring higher as Bailey's love for her fuelled her.

It was a perfect night.

But, as always, all perfect things never last long.

…

 _Sunday, October 21_

Ember smiled happily as she laid on her bed, filled with warmth and the power of Bailey's love for her, visibly shown by her flaming hair, which had flared so high that Ember had to put it in a low ponytail so as not to attract attention.

It had been three weeks and a day since she and Bailey had become a couple, and those had been the greatest three weeks and a day of her afterlife. Every time that she and Bailey could spend together was either in the human world or in her lair or a place in the Ghost Zone that Ember loved to go to and was safe for Bailey, but that didn't matter as much as them being _together_. Every kiss, every handheld, every touch, every _moment_ was pure and utter bliss. Ember loved Bailey, and Bailey loved her back, and that love for her, which had been untainted by mind-control, gave her more power than the chanting of a crowd of mind-controlled "fans". It was pure love for her, and that meant more to her than anything else.

She wanted to spend whatever remained of her afterlife with Bailey.

But, that wasn't meant to be.

As Ember was daydreaming about hers and Bailey's next date this weekend, Ember's phone buzzed.

Ember picked the phone up, and smiled brightly at seeing it was her girlfriend.

Answering it, Ember greeted, "Hey Bailey, what's up?"

And then she heard the most devastating news she could have heard, made even more devastating by how she heard her girlfriend's barely contained tears. Her face grew paler than usual, and her green eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"WHAT?!"

…

 _Sunday, October 21_

Ember teleported to the local Amity Park hospital immediately after Bailey called her, before running and then flying to Bailey's room, phasing through walls as she did, but not caring.

All that she cared was getting to Bailey-and trying to see that what Bailey told her wasn't true.

But, when she arrived, she saw that it was.

Inside, on a hospital bed surrounded by monitors checking her heartbeat, was Bailey, wearing a hospital gown, paler than usual, and not looking like the vibrant girl that Ember had first met.

Ember choked back sobs as she stumbled to her girlfriend, barely able to keep her tears at bay.

"No," she whispered.

Bailey, who had heard her, turned her head tiredly to her, and her hazel eyes, usually so bright, dim with the grim news.

"Ember? You're here?"

"I came as fast as I could after the call," Ember told her, finally at her side. "But, i-it can't be t-true! It just can't!"

"Ember, it _is_ true," Bailey whispered, before looking at her levelly in the eyes.

"Ember, I have brain cancer."

But Ember shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"N-no, that can't be true. You can't have brain cancer! You can't! Bailey, you… you…" Ember stammered out, as she gripped Bailey's hand.

"I know, Em. I was in as much denial as you. But the tests have proven it; I do have brain cancer," Bailey told her in an even tone, before her own eyes welled with tears.

"I didn't want it to happen. Oh God, I _wish_ it didn't happen. But it did. And, if… if I can't survive this, then Ember please…"

"Bailey, please, don't sound like you have given up yet! You're too strong for it!" Ember exclaimed defiantly. She then hugged Bailey and buried her head into her shoulder as she added, voice muffled, "You're stronger than me. You can beat it. I never could."

Bailey nodded, eyes wet with tears.

"But you've always made me strong," Bailey whispered, hugging Ember tightly, as the couple silently cried.

…

 _Sunday, December 23_

In October, the doctors said that Bailey had two to three months to live. The brain cancer was too aggressive, even with chemotherapy. Still, they tried. Bailey had received the treatment without complaint, even if it meant saying goodbye to her beautiful thick brown locks. But, Ember didn't mind; she found Bailey's baldness as beautiful as her hair.

Ember had stayed with Bailey as much as she could, hardly leaving her side. The couple talked and held each other and held their hands and shared kisses, so many kisses, fearing that the one they last shared would be their last. It was during this that Bailey convinced Ember to make peace with Danny Phantom, which Ember did.

Danny was at first suspicious, along with Sam, Tucker and Jazz, as they were rightfully so, but one look at Ember's tear-stained, grief-stricken face convinced them that Ember didn't mean to fight. They listened, as Ember told them everything, from meeting Bailey to the first time, to their first kiss on the Ferris wheel, to finding out that Bailey had brain cancer. At that part, Ember had been crying, but she didn't notice, which caused Danny to give his former enemy a hug. An awkward hug, but still a hug. After she had finished crying, Ember had told them that Bailey had asked her to make peace with Danny, which she did. Danny, agreeing to peace with Ember and promising to support her through this, along with Sam, Tucker and Jazz. And then Ember had teleported back to her girlfriend's hospital room.

That had been the routine of the past four months. Now, it was December 23; snow was falling, and people had hung up their Christmas decorations. But Ember wasn't feeling in a festive mood.

Like always, she was right beside Bailey. Her girlfriend looked sicker today than when she was first diagnosed. Her skin was so pale, Ember could see the veins in it. She was so thin that Ember could almost see her ribs, even though Bailey had been eating well. Dark circles were under her dull eyes, and her skin and lips have lost their colour. When she spoke, it was a rasp, and not with the lively lilt that Ember had come to love, along with everything else about her wonderful, strong girlfriend.

"They say that today… today may be the day the cancer takes me," Bailey rasped, looking at Ember with tired eyes.

"No, it won't. They're wrong. You can still beat this. You're strong enough too," Ember assured her, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"I know. God, I know. And I'm so grateful that you have been there for me when I really need you, Em. You mean so much to me, Ember. But, what if I _can't_ beat it? What if I'm not strong enough and it takes me? Ember…"

Bailey looked at Ember with wide, scared eyes shining with tears, and she whispered, "I don't want to die."

"Oh Bailey…" Ember murmured, and she held Bailey tight as she cried, before Ember looked at her, "Bailey, you _can_ do it. You're so strong. God, you're so strong. Stronger than me, that's for sure."

Bailey looked at her, with love and what looked like peace in her eyes, as she said, "But you've always made me strong, Ember."

And then she went limp.

"Bailey? Bailey!" Ember said. She shook Bailey, but she didn't stir.

And then the heart rate monitor, which had gave a slow, steady beeping, stilled in a loud, monotonous beep.

"NO! Bailey, wake up! Bailey, _please_ wake up! Bailey, you can't be dead! Bailey, talk to me! Please, my darling Bailey, you can't be dead. I… I can't lose you. You're too strong for this cancer to take you. Please Bailey. _Please_ wake up. No, Bailey, don't be dead. No, no, _NO_!" Ember pleaded, holding Bailey tight, but it was fruitless. And she knew it; she knew it even though she wanted to deny it, even though she wanted to keep trying to shake her awake.

Bailey was dead.

She. Was. Dead.

And Ember didn't know whether she will have a ghost to return back as.

…

 _Monday, January 28_

 _ **Bailey Renee Jones**_

 _ **May 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008-December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2018**_

 _ **Loving daughter and sister**_

" _ **I am beautiful as I am, in God's image."**_

The funeral was small; only close family and friends attended. Ember, of course, was there, standing on the sidelines, not bearing to see her beloved Bailey being lowered into the cold, hard dirt, like her own body had been, all those years ago.

Translucent green tears flowed freely down Ember's cheeks as she watched, grief all over her face, her hair laying limp against her back.

Ever since Bailey died, Ember couldn't bear to gain any power the normal way. So her hair laid flat against her back, sluggishly moving, not the fire it once had been. It was the physical show of her grief, of the pain she felt.

There was a hole in her, a hole that had been filled with the energy and love that Bailey had given her, that she felt acutely was missing.

The love that could never be gained again, because unless Bailey's ghost appeared in the Ghost Zone, that hole could never be filled again. She would always be a shell of herself, and that was better than forgetting the love that she had.

Not bearing to stay any longer, Ember teleported back to her lair, where she let the tears flow free.

If she had stayed any longer, she would have seen something that would have probably brought some joy to her heart.

Because next to Bailey's grave, was this one:

 _ **Amber Mackenzie McLain**_

 _ **July 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1962-December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1975**_

 _ **Loving daughter and sister**_

" _ **You will remember my name!"**_

…

 _Sunday, September 15_

It had been eight months since Bailey's funeral; eight months since Ember had locked herself away into her lair to grieve, not wanting to be in a world without Bailey. But as the months passed, Ember's friends became worried for her, especially since it had been eight months.

Now, on September, on the same fateful date that started all of this, Ember heard something uncommon-a knock on her door.

"Go away!" Ember hollered, voice hoarse.

And then, unmistakably, she heard it.

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend, Em?"

She couldn't believe. She couldn't believe it so much that she thought she was dreaming.

It was her voice; _Bailey's_ voice. But, that wasn't possible… right?

"Bailey?" Ember whispered, floating to her lair door and opening it.

Their, floating before her, was Bailey, but she looked different… more ghostlier.

Her brown hair was a deep ruby red, her eyes were a honey gold colour, almost amber. Her skin was a light tanned, there were freckles still on her nose, and she still wore a bandanna; the same one she wore when they first met. And she was wearing an oversized white shirt, grey leggings with holes in them, her purple and black sneakers, and the necklace with a pendant of solid, ghostly flame Ember had given her, with a white glow surrounding her.

Ember stood there, shellshocked.

Bailey smiled a wry smile, golden eyes glowing with mirth.

"What, you didn't think I wasn't gonna leave you to wallow in misery for the rest of your afterlife, right?"

But Ember didn't say anything. Because she hugged her.

"You're here," she whispered, crushing Bailey to her. "You're really here."

Bailey's smile softened as she hugged Ember back.

"Of course I'm here," she murmured. "Like I said, I wasn't gonna leave you."

They pulled back and Bailey finished, "And I'm not gonna too."

That caused Ember to laugh. In happiness and joy, from having her girlfriend back, even though she was a ghost.

"Now," Bailey said, "you've got room in there for me?"

Ember nodded.

"Yes," she answered. "But then again, I would give you an adjoining lair, just for you."

Bailey smiled lovingly, and Ember smiled lovingly back, before the two kissed passionately, so passionately they didn't even know that they were making out. What they did know was that they were overjoyed to be together again, as Ember's hair flared higher, brighter and hotter, but Bailey didn't mind.

She was a ghost now, and the temperature of her girlfriend's fiery hair didn't bother her at all.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my afterlife with you, Em," Bailey murmured between kissing.

"Same here, Bailey. Same here," Ember agreed. She kissed Bailey harder and whispered, "Nothing may ever part us again now."

"Nothing," Bailey agreed, and the two resumed kissing, the reunited couple overjoyed to be with each other again, as Ember's hair flared higher and higher from the surge of power from the love that she and Bailey shared.

The love that she thought she would never feel again, along with seeing Bailey again.

 **So, I don't know whether this fits the theme or not, but I don't mind. I hope you don't either.**

 **This was originally going to end off with Ember never seeing Bailey again, ghost or not, but I decided to give this a more light-hearted ending. And did you see what I did with Bailey and Ember's deathday dates?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	10. Crossover

**Hey y'all! Here is the next entry, which is Crossover! I've been looking pretty forward to this one, as it's a crossover between Danny Phantom and Picnic At Hanging Rock! If you have no clue what the heck Picnic At Hanging Rock is, I advise that you look it up straight away.**

 **Anyway, please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 10: Crossover**

Danny thought this was going to be a simple trip back home. He should have known by now things were _never_ simple.

He was flying through the Ghost Zone, after having had his ice training with Frostbite, when he saw a door he had never seen before.

It looked like it belonged in Victorian Times, for starters, and unlike the other doors, it was a deep brown colour, mimicking oak, and the details to it were a darker shade. But, more than that, he thought he heard _voices_ behind the door.

Curiosity raised, Danny flew to the door and was about to open it-until his phone buzzed.

The voices, _if_ they were voices, quieted as Danny pulled out his phone and saw it was a text from Sam.

 _ **Hey Danny, just texting to see how far you are. We're ready to put the movie in. It's called "Picnic At Hanging Rock". It seems to be a good movie. Just wanted to know. Later.**_

Danny quickly texted his reply back before placing his phone away and turned his attention back to the door.

Inside, the voices had started up again, only lower. Inching closer, Danny's white-gloved hand closed around the door knob, feeling trepidation in him as he turned the knob… and opened it.

Inside, it looked like a sitting room straight out of the Victorian era.

There was a hearty fireplace, a circular rug on the wooden floor, a grandfather clock, several chairs spread out and three lush beds.

On the wall was a life like oil painting of a rock formation that strangely pulsed with green light, as it seemed to swirl like a portal. Inside were three girls. They wore frilly white dresses, one had blonde hair, the other two brown-haired, and one wore glasses. The one with glasses was reading a book while the other two were braiding each other's hair. Neither one seemed to note his presence as Danny watched, stunned.

And then the door slammed close.

All three girls looked up, startled, their eyes widening when they saw him.

"Uh… hi," Danny greeted awkwardly.

The girls tilted their heads in sync, unnerving Danny.

"Uh, my name is Phantom. Danny Phantom,"

Danny introduced himself nervously. Hey, it felt right!

The girl who seemed taller than the others stood up and said, her accent sounding Australian, "My name is Miranda St. Claire. And these are my friends, Marion Quade and Sara Waybourne."

The girls, Marion and Sara, waved at him.

Miranda smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Danny Phantom. Although, that's an odd outfit for you to wear."

Danny frowned at that, as Sara asked, "Why is your hair so white? You don't look like an old man."

Danny, thinking that these girls haven't heard of him yet, laughed.

"Well, I'm not an old man. I'm a ghost."

The girls all blinked in unison… and then fainted.

Danny looked surprised, but shrugged.

"They must have not gotten used to them being ghosts yet," Danny muttered, before he left the lair and closed the door, before flying back to the Fenton Portal.

…

 _Later_

A few minutes later, Danny had arrived at the Manson household, invisibly phasing through the house from the roof down to the basement that housed an indoor cinema.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted as he landed on beanbag, turning visible and tangible and transforming back to human form. "You're not gonna _believe_ what I saw in the-"

However, Danny stopped himself as he looked in shock at the screen.

Sam and Tucker looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry Danny. I accidentally pressed play, and…" Tucker apologised, but Danny didn't hear.

His eyes were glued to the screen, as he saw the three girls that disappeared, one that returned, and one that ended up dying at the end.

The girls he had encountered… they were Miranda St. Claire, Marion Quade and the ghost of Sara Waybourne.

And all he could think was, _No wonder they didn't find either Miranda or Marion… they've been in the Ghost Zone all this time!_

 **I know, Picnic At Hanging Rock isn't the first thing you think of as a Danny Phantom crossover. But, I feel like it is.**

 **I've always considered that there was something supernatural behind the disappearance that made the story of Picnic At Hanging Rock so famous. And, in this story, the reason behind the disappearance and why those girls never returned was because they accidentally stumbled into a portal leading them into the Ghost Zone! And, of course, Sara is involved as well…**

 **So, if you have no clue what the heck Picnic At Hanging Rock is, look up the plot** _ **immediately**_ **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	11. Stars

**Here is the next entry, which is Stars! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 11: Stars**

"Look at all the stars, Mommy."

Maddie smiled at her four-year-old son gazing avidly at the stars spread above them, twinkling far over them.

"Yes, they're beautiful, aren't they?" Maddie replied.

"Beautiful," Danny echoed, trying out the word, before he turned to her and smiled broadly.

"Just like you, Mommy!"

Maddie smiled happily at that, before she looked back at the stars.

"Danny, do you know what those shapes that the stars make are called?"

Danny frowned, confused. "I don't know. What are they called, Mommy?"

"They're called constellations."

"Constelashin," Danny repeated, trying the new word out. He looked back at the stars and asked, "What constelashins are up there, Mommy?"

"Well, if you look you can see Orion, and the Little Dipper and, if you squint hard enough, you can see the Milky Way."

"Is that another constelashin?"

Maddie looked at her son looking at her with adorable, big blue eyes and replied, "It isn't, Danny. The Milky Way is our galaxy. If we squint hard enough, we can just see a trail of it in the night sky."

"Galaksy," Danny tried out, still looking at the Star with an enraptured expression. "It's really pretty."

Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Do people go up there, Mommy?"

"Yes, they do, sweetie. They're called astronauts. They go up into space in a cone-shaped device called rockets, and when they're up there, they head to the moon, which we can see as a circle in the night sky. They wear white suits and helmets, as well, and-"

"Like yours and Daddy's suit?" Danny asked, wide-eyed at hearing about astronauts.

Maddie nodded.

"Kind of. The suits and helmet protect them while they're in space, like how my and Daddy's suits protect us while we're in the Ghost Zone. And, that's all."

Danny was still wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape, before he declared, "When I'm grown up and as big as you and Daddy, I will be an astronaut!"

Maddie smiled a mother's smile at Danny. "I think you will make a great astronaut, Danny."

Danny smiled happily, before he resumed stargazing, now trying to spot shapes in the stars, and when he did asking his mother to name them, firmly believing that someday, he will be an astronaut and go into space.

However, what he _didn't_ know was that, ten years from now, an accident in a certain portal will change his life forever…

 **So, this one's some mother/son bonding and before Danny's fateful accident. I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	12. Callback

**Here's the next entry, which is Callback! This one's more humorous than the other ones, so I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 12: Callback**

Lance Thunder grinned as he looked into the mirror, making sure he looked perfect for his first-ever appearance as a weatherman on a different news channel. _In Chicago!_

After spending nearly all of his career, with two years of him reporting on the ghost attacks that plagued the sleepy town, Lance was finally out of the most haunted city in America. He had taken that job in Chicago, which was certainly _not_ haunted, and was ecstatic that he will only be a weatherman for this job instead of being both a weatherman _and_ a ghost attack reporter back in Amity Park. And he couldn't be more thrilled about that.

Checking to make sure his suit was perfect, and that his hair was styled perfectly, Lance prepped himself.

"Okay, Lance. This is your chance. You are _finally_ free of being the human sacrifice of a reporter for dangerous attacks. You are back to being a simple weatherman. And that is _not_ going to change. There are no ghost attacks, no supernatural events, and especially no ghosts! Wait and see, Lance. Your luck has now changed for the better."

Feeling pumped, Lance strolled out of his temporary hotel room, heading to the news channel.

Once he got there, the assistants lead him to where he would be, and he saw the newscasters.

"Ah, Lance Thunder!" one of them, an average-looking man wearing an ill-fitting suit named Bernie March smiled at him. Five of his teeth were a suspicious yellow colour. "What a pleasure to have you here!"

"Yes, what a pleasure," Lance replied, taking an immediate dislike to the man.

The woman, a pretty redhead named Stephanie Charleston, smiled at him as well. Her teeth were better than her companion's as she said, "Welcome to Channel 7, Lance. Me and Bernie look forward to working with you."

"Same here, Stephanie," Lance responded. He liked Stephanie better.

"Now," Bernie started, shuffling some papers on his desk, "before you start, we've got something to tell you."

Lance nodded. "What is it."

"Well," Stephanie continued, picking up from where Bernie left off "we got an email saying that your skills were needed elsewhere other than here."

She glared at him then, eyes hardening into chips of emerald. "When were you going to tell us you were a reporter as well? And a capable one at that?"

A trickle of dread poured down Lance's spine. "I, uh, didn't tell you because I've been a weatherman longer, and I prefer that than being a reporter."

Bernie and Stephanie looked at him dubiously before Bernie went on, "Well, when we read the email, we must say that we were deeply moved by its sender's pleading. And we have decided that you'd be better suited for what you _previously_ did before taking up this job."

That trickle turned into a river. _No, they_ can't _mean that they're sending me back to_ that _place! They can't!_

"Lance Thunder," Bernie started, dragging it out. "You've been-"

"Called back to Amity Park to resume your previous job," Stephanie interrupted. Bernie glared at her. "What?"

Lance was frozen in place, not believing what he just heard. An assistant, looking concerned, asked him, "Sir, are you okay?"

"… You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

 **Yes, I am so evil for what I did to Lance.*grins evilly***

 **I hope you liked this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	13. Swap

**Here's the next entry, which is Swap! Now, this is inspired by** _ **The Flash**_ **season four episode, "Run Iris, Run." Now, if you haven't seen it, read the episode's plot right now to avoid being confused.**

 **Okey dokey, let's start this crazy train! All aboard!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 13: Swap**

Danny flew through the calm skies of Amity Park, his white hair blown back from his face by the wind, the many stars twinkling and serving as a natural light beside his ghostly glow. Usually, he wouldn't mind a flight like this; but, this wasn't a normal flight he took to relax himself of all the stress in his life.

This flight was a patrol.

Below him, Jazz was driving in her car and Sam and Tucker were riding their electronic scooters. All had Fenton Phones and Fenton Thermoses, with Sam, Tucker and Jazz armed to the teeth with Fenton weapons. So far, they hadn't seen any ghosts causing havoc and Danny's ghost sense hadn't gone off at once all night.

"Maybe this night will be a quiet one?" Danny wondered hopefully.

And then he shivered as a blue mist coiled its way out of his mouth, alerting him to a ghost.

Danny groaned. "Or not."

Speaking into his Fenton Phone, Danny informed the others, "Guys, my ghost sense went off. Keep your eyes peeled for a ghostly glow or signs of havoc or if you can hear any screams."

" _Copy/Roger that/Affirmative_ ," were Sam, Tucker and Jazz's responses, the three now even more alert.

Danny was too, his eyes watching the sky warily, his body tense in preparation of a potential fight, his senses on higher alert than they were before.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off again, surprising Danny.

"Whoever this ghost is, its either very close… or very dangerous," Danny muttered. Suddenly, he saw a faint glow in an alley near where he is and below him.

Activating the Fenton Phone again, Danny said, "Guys, I think I found the ghost."

" _Okay, Danny. Want us to help?_ " Jazz inquired.

"Actually, no," Danny answered.

Before Jazz, Sam or Tucker could protest, Danny explained, "My ghost sense went off twice, and that means its very close, or very dangerous. I don't want you guys hurt if it's the latter."

Sighs, and then…

" _Okay, Danny. We'll stay behind. But, if you need us to help, we'll be there, Okay little brother?_ "

"Okay," Danny replied, agreeing with the compromise, before he turned off the Fenton Phone and flew towards the alley.

Landing, Danny walked deeper in, the glow of the ghost hiding inside the alley, trying to be as silent as possible.

When he neared the end of the alley, he heard movement from a dumpster on his left, but he couldn't see anything. His ghost sense went off again.

"Who's there?" Danny asked. Nothing, which was what he expected.

Eyes trained on the left dumpster, Danny moved slowly towards it and said in a low voice, "Look, whoever you are, I'm not going to hurt you."

Nothing, and then a small voice whispered, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Hesitantly, the ghost resumed visibility.

It was a young girl, with light blue and eyes which were an even lighter blue. Her skin was a blue-grey colour, and she wore plain grey clothes. She was hugging her knees, and her expression looked terrified. She looked harmless, but her aura was a vivid green, and she sent off waves of power and strength. Danny, although he knew that this ghost girl probably didn't mean any harm, stayed his distance, so as not to spook her.

"You're Danny Phantom," the young ghost whispered. "The other ghosts talk about you. About… about how you fight them and send them back. How you hurt them."

The girl looked terrified of him, as if he was a monster to her. He probably was.

"That's true, but I'm not going to hurt you, like I said earlier. I promised," Danny said in a calm tone. Deciding to take a chance, he stepped closer, but the girl retreated.

"P-please don't come any closer," the girl pleaded. "I… I don't want to hurt you."

Danny's brow creased in worry, but the girl continued.

"I don't know what's happening to me. One moment, I'm fine. The next… I'm hurting ghosts. I'm making them weaker, and I'm getting stronger. I'm hurting them, and I don't want to do that."

She looked at him with pleading eyes and whispered, "Please don't send me back. I want to go home, but… but I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Danny's heart felt sympathy for her. When he first received his powers, he was scared he would hurt everyone close to him. He wanted to be left alone, where he couldn't hurt anyone. He understood what this ghost was going through, a bit.

"Look, this may sound weird, but I kinda know what you're going through," Danny said. That caused the ghost girl to look at him as he continued.

"When I first got my powers, I was terrified of hurting the people I loved. I locked myself away, not wanting to hurt anyone. But, I eventually controlled them, and if you let me, I could help you control your new power as well."

He was extended a gloved hand towards the ghost girl. She seemed hesitant, but stretched out a hand to his. She touched it… and a painful shock spread through Danny's body.

The halfa screamed as he crumpled to the ground, feeling the rings of light wash over him and change him back to human, where he felt immensely weak. The girl looked at him with wide eyes, terrified.

"Oh my Clockwork! I'm so, so sorry. I-I didn't mean-" the girl stuttered as she floated over the dumpster and moved to help him up… and was then blasted away.

Danny looked up groggily, his eyes focusing on the shocked ghost and on his sister standing just a couple of feet away from him, a Fenton Wrist Ray smoking, a furious expression on her face.

 _What?..._

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Jazz yelled in anger, before beside him, Sam fired another blast at the ghost as Jazz headed to him, a concerned look replacing the furious one she wore merely seconds before.

"DANNY! Are you okay? What did she do to you?" Jazz asked as she helped him up.

"Jazz, I'm fine. And it was an accident," Danny croaked out. Jazz still looked concerned, but also guilty.

"Sam stop firing!" Jazz yelled, but Sam and already stopped… because the ghost disappeared.

Danny frowned. "Where did she-"

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice, so soft it was like the wind.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe… maybe I can fix it."

Suddenly, he felt another intense shock as the ghost girl touched him, but he also felt stronger. However, that disappeared when something slammed the girl away from where she had been(touching his chest, where his core was located), but she briefly touched Jazz, causing his sister to screech in pain as well.

And then they heard it.

"NO FILTHY GHOST IS HURTING _MY_ SON!"

Danny and Jazz's eyes widened in fear.

 _Mom!_

The ghost girl looked at the siblings, then Sam and Tucker, who had wisely hid in the shadows, and then at Jazz and Danny's parents, Maddie holding a smoking gun, both her and Jack looking furious.

The ghost looked back at Danny, her expression a mixture of terror, worry and shock, before she faded out of sight, wisely retreating.

Ghost gone, Maddie and Jack ran towards Jazz and Danny, looking at them in concern.

"DANNY! JAZZ! Are you two okay?" Maddie and Jack asked in unison, before they gripped Danny and Jazz in bone-crushing hugs.

"Are you two okay? That horrible ghost didn't hurt you too bad? Are you in pain?" Jack and Maddie asked in rapid fire.

"We're fine, Mom and Dad," Jazz answered. "But, thanks for ask-"

Suddenly, Jazz stumbled.

"Jazz! Are you sure you're okay?" Maddie asked in concern.

"I'm sure, Mom. Just a stumble," Jazz assured, though Danny could tell that she was obviously lying. She looked at him and the message was clear.

 _Distract them so that I can talk to you._

Good thing he had the perfect distraction; he needed to talk to Jazz as well.

Taking in a deep breath, Danny did the most logical thing when it comes to distracting his parents:

"GHOST!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing fearfully at what lay beyond the entrance of the alley.

The reaction was instant. Jack immediately bounded away, screaming, "WHERE?!", while Maddie followed slowly, but just as eagerly. Soon, they were gone, leaving Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker to safely talk without exposing Danny's secret.

"Dude, what happened back there?" Tucker asked, referring to what happened when the ghost girl touched both him and Jazz.

"I don't know. But maybe we should find that ghost and ask her, before my parents catch her," Danny decided. She looked really scared of her new power, and desperately looked like she needed help. Which was why that it was so important he found her before his parents did.

Determined, Danny shouted, "I'm going ghost!" and jumped into the air, thinking that the rings had separated and had changed him into his ghost form… only to land flat on his stomach.

"Ow…" Danny groaned, wincing his pain, before his eyes widened at what just happened.

Scrambling up, Danny looked over himself, and was shocked to find himself still human.

"What the heck?! I can't go ghost?!" Danny exclaimed.

He then tried to fly again, but ended up landing on the ground, before trying to go intangible and invisible, to shoot out a ghost ray or ice blast, or even let loose a Ghostly Wail. But all those attempts proved fruitless.

"What the heck is happening?! Where are my powers?!" Danny shouted, Sam and Tucker looking justas shocked.

"Uh, guys?"

The trio turned and watched in shock as Jazz started sinking through the ground, looking just as surprised and shocked as them.

"I think I found them."

 **The end! Enjoy this evil little cliffy…*grins wickedly***

 **Yes, the ghost unknowingly gave Danny's powers to Jazz! Will Danny gain his powers back? Will they find the ghost girl? Will Jazz have to become… Jazz Phantom? You'll have to answer those for yourself!*laughs evilly***

 **So yeah, the episode I mentioned above was** _ **huge**_ **inspiration for this. But, you'll have to see for yourselves how this goes on. Who knows, maybe I'll continue it… someday…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	14. Flowers

**Here's the next entry, which is Flowers! This might be shorter than the others, but hopefully it will still be good!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 14: Flowers**

Sam loved flowers. She had loved them ever since her grandmother had given her a beautiful rose to nurture and tend for her sixth birthday.

"You've got gardener's hands, Sam," her grandmother had said. "This rose will flourish under your care."

Sam had nearly cried and had hugged her grandmother tightly.

Ever since then, Sam had been gardening. It started with the rose, sitting on her windowsill. Then she had gotten more plants. She got more flowers like violets, carnations, marigolds, tulips, etc. But, she had also gotten fruit plants and vegetable plants, tending to them as they grew strong and healthy under her careful hands. There was so much plants, that her parents built a greenhouse for her. That had been the best gift she had ever received.

When she became a Goth, she started to get plants that no one liked, like flytraps and such. They all flourished under her, until her greenhouse became an utopia for plants. She also had become vegetarian by that point, and the bountiful fruit and vegetables that had grown like apples, grapes, oranges, carrots, lettuce and celery, gave her healthy snacks, breakfasts, and lunches, with her using the vegetables along with other ingredients to make her own dinners.

But, she paid special attention to her flowers, especially the roses. That single rose had started her love of gardening and her passion to protect the environment; without it, she wouldn't be who she was today. The original rose had died a long time ago, but she still remembered it. She remembered how red it's petals were, how green it's stem and leaves were, and how tall it had grown thanks to her and the soil, sunlight and water it had received. It had made an impact on Sam, an impact that she was grateful that it had made on her.

The rose was gone, but it had left behind a legacy of gardening and her love for nature.

And that was what made it more important than any other rose.

 **Short, I know and probably cruddy. But, I hope you liked it!**

 **This kinda explains how Sam's love of nature started, and I think it started with her grandmother giving her a flower to look after when she was younger, probably on her birthday. So, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	15. Girls

**Here's the next entry, which is Girls! I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 15: Girls**

"So, what is a girls' day out?"

Sam and Jazz looked at Dora, who had asked the question, mouths slightly agape.

"You're kidding, right?" Jazz asked.

Her and Sam were in Dora's realm in the Ghost Zone, helping the amulet-wearing ghostly queen with suggestions for how to improve her kingdom. Right now, they were in the massive library, and Dora had just asked the two girls what was a girls' day out.

It shocked the two, to say the least.

Dora shook her head no, indicating that she wasn't kidding.

"Well," Sam started, "a girls' day out is basically a day where a group of girls go do stuff together for a day, like head to the movies or go shopping at the mall or have lunch together or all three."

"It's also a great way for female bonding and strengthening female friendships," Jazz interjected, Sam nodding in agreement to that.

Dora nodded, now understanding what a girls' day out was.

"Okay. Thank you Lady Samantha, Lady Jasmine. I hope one day I might experience a girls' day out in the future, now that this realm isn't stuck in the Dark Ages," Dora thanked.

"It's no problem, Dora," Jazz and Sam said back in unison.

"Now… what's a girls' _night_ out, and what a the difference between that and a girls' _day_ out?"

Sam and Jazz exchanged a look.

 _This could take a while_.

 **Short, I know and possibly horrible. But, I hope it's good!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	16. Gifts

**Here's the next entry, which is Gifts! I hope you like it, as it also has a bit of romance in it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 16: Gifts**

The first time Dani received her secret admirer's gift, she had frowned and shouted, "Okay, which creep put this in my locker?!"

Everyone looked at her in bafflement and shock, before walking away, confusing Dani as well. Still frowning, this time in confusion, Dani took the card out of her locker… and something fell.

Frowning harder, Dani grabbed the something out of her locker, and looked at it.

It was a rose. A beautiful flower with luscious, ruby red petals and a thick, green thorny stem and leaves. It was so elegant, so gorgeous…

Dani's frown faded a little as she smiled at the rose before she opened the letter.

Inside, in a scrawling script, was a poem:

 _Roses are red, violets are blue_

 _Just like your eyes too._

 _Please accept my humble rose,_

 _Because you are my rose._

 _Thorns and all._

Dani smiled at the poem, her frown now gone, and placed the poem and rose back into her locker, still smiling.

She had a secret admirer.

And she was looking forward to whatever gift that he-or she-will places next in her locker.

…

It was a day after she had received her first gift. Dani opened her locker, eagerly looking inside to see what gift her secret admirer had placed in her locker.

She was not disappointed.

Inside was another letter containing another poem, and a black choker with what looked to be a sapphire hanging off it.

Dani grabbed the letter and opened it, reading the poem:

 _Your hair is as black as raven's wings,_

 _Your eyes are as blue as sapphires,_

 _Please accept this choker,_

 _As it embodies two of the things_

 _I love about you._

Dani's heart fluttered at hearing that. With another smile, Dani placed the letter with the other letter, before she tied the choker around her neck. The sapphire sparkled in the light.

Grinning with a giddy grin, Dani closed her locker and walked away, excitedly expecting another gift and beautiful poem from her secret admirer

…

Two days after that, Dani opened her locker once again to see a letter and another gift.

She grabbed the gift, and was amazed at what she saw.

It was a pair of diamond earrings. They glittered in the fluorescent light, catching it and shining it in their multi-faceted surface.

 _Okay,_ now _you're spoiling me_ , Dani thought, smiling at how much her admirer would need to spend to get these and the sapphire choker, before she read the poem:

 _Diamonds are a girl's best friend,_

 _Aren't they not?_

 _They sparkle and shine_

 _Just like your eyes,_

 _And compliment your flawless beauty._

Flattered, Dani held the letter close, smiling in happiness, before she carefully placed the diamond earrings into her bag, intending to place them in her jewellery box at home, now burning with the itch to know what her secret admirer will place in her locker next.

…

Three days after, Dani opened the locker… and was gobsmacked. She was pretty sure her jaw _must_ have hit the floor.

Inside, was a sleeveless dress in a royal blue colour, with silver accents. Beside it was silver sandals and another poem, which Dani instantly read:

 _A dress of royal blue_

 _For the lovely lady I love_

 _It sparkles just like your ice-coloured eyes,_

 _In shimmering silver._

 _I think blue suits you, don't you?_

Dani smiled at the beautiful compliments in the poem, admiring the dress and sandals and wondering where the heck did her secret admirer get all this money to give her such beautiful, and obviously expensive, presents.

Smiling again, Dani gently picked up the dress and folded it, before carefully placing it in her bag, leaving the sandals for later, and like she had done with the other poems, stuck it on the locker door, where she could read the poems whenever she opened her locker while waiting for the new one.

After that was done, she closed her locker and walked away, not aware of a shadow hiding behind another row of lockers just out of range of her ghost sense, smiling as well before teleporting away.

…

The next day, Dani opened her locker, already expecting another poem and gift.

Inside, lying on the poem, was a silver filigree bracelet, a delicate thing, that looked so fragile that Dani feared if she picked it up, it would break.

Carefully lifting the bracelet off the letter, Dani took the poem and eagerly read it's contents:

 _Here's my final token of love to you,_

 _I think it's time that we meet, don't you?_

 _Meet me near the clearing in the park at midnight,_

 _And I'll show you who I really am._

Dani's stomach fluttered in anticipation, excited and nervous about tonight. This time, she tucked the poem into her bag, before closing her locker and heading to class.

She was looking forward to seeing who her secret admirer was.

…

It was midnight.

Dani was in ghost form, flying through the sky over Amity Park's park, keeping her eyes peeled for the clearing. When she caught sight of it, she gilded down, and when she had touched down, transformed back to human form.

However, she wasn't wearing her usual outfit.

She was, in fact, wearing the jewellery, dress and sandals her secret admirer had given her.

The diamond earrings sparkles in the moonlight, along with the sapphire hanging off the choker and the silver filigree bracelet clasped daintily around her left wrist. The blue dress was, in fact, a sleeveless wrap around dress, the place where it wrapped around folded and shimmering silver. The skirt reached to her knees at the front, but was longer at the back, reaching to her calves. The silver sandals fitted her feet perfectly. Whoever her secret admirer was, he had good taste. She had also done her hair in sweeping curls, and placed blue eyeshadow with silver shimmer on her eyelids. She had to admit, when she looked at herself in the mirror before she left, she looked beautiful.

"Wow. Don't you look like a vision, my bonnie lassie."

Dani gasped at hearing that.

That voice. She _knew_ that voice. And, she would know that nickname anywhere. Only _one_ ghost called her that. And he was…

" _Youngblood_ ," Dani hissed venomously, her eyes glowing green as she clenched her fists, hatred towards the green-haired ghost rolling off her in waves.

Youngblood smirked, but Dani couldn't help but notice that his eyes had a look of awe in them, as if he was awed by her. She had to tamp that down quickly.

But, she had more pressing matters at the moment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dani demanded, the demand coming out through gritted teeth.

"I could ask the same for you."

The obnoxious male ghost who enjoyed pestering her had a point.

"I'm here to see my secret admirer," Dani answered honestly, not bothering to lie to Youngblood. "He's supposed to meet me here, and-why are you laughing?"

Sure enough, Youngblood was doubled over with laughter, holding his stomach as chuckled escaped him.

"I'm so sorry, Dani," Youngblood gasped out between laughter, "but, this is actually really funny."

"Well, I don't see the humour in it," Dani retorted back, her tone as cold as her ice-core.

"No, you probably don't. Which makes it even _more_ funny," Youngblood jested back, recovered from laughing, though a mirthful smirk tugged at his lips.

Dani sighed in exasperation as she folded her arms, waiting impatiently for Youngblood to explain why he was here, and not her secret admirer, frowning at him meaningfully, Youngblood quickly getting the message.

"Judging by how you're frowning at me, you want me to explain, right my bonnie lassie?" Youngblood asked.

"Yes, Youngblood. And can you explain _now_? My patience is fraying and it's becoming _really_ tempting to turn you into an ice statue," Dani threatened, eyes glowing an even more icy shade of blue, indicating she was serious.

"Okay, okay! Look, the truth is-and I'm pretty sure you're not going to believe me- _I_ am your secret admirer."

Silence.

Dani blinked, and blinked again, trying to comprehend what Youngblood had revealed, before she shook her head in vehement denial.

"No. No, you're _not_ my secret admirer. You _can't_ be."

Youngblood, who looked hurt by Dani's denial, moved closer to her, stretching out a hand as if to touch her. "Dani…"

"Don't touch me!" Dani shrieked, slapping his hand away, making Youngblood look at her in shock. "Look, you can't be my secret admirer! My secret admirer is eloquent, and poetic, and flattering, and-"

"Your hair as black as raven's wings," Youngblood interrupted, "your eyes as blue as sapphires. Please accept this choker, as it embodies two of the things I love about you."

Silence. Dani stared at Youngblood, frozen. He had recited one of the poems. Word for exact word. Only she had read that poem and the others and committed them to memory. And… and the only other person to see them would be…

The one who wrote them.

 _Her secret admirer_.

Who, without a doubt now, was _Youngblood_ , who was looking _very_ nervously at her.

"It's not true…" she whispered.

"Dani…" Youngblood tried again, reaching out to her once more, but Dani shoes away.

"I… I need a moment to think," Dani managed to say, before she ran away, ignoring Youngblood's cries for her.

Soon, the running became flying, and she was soaring through the sky in ghost mode, blinking back tears, heading back to her home, feeling conflicting emotions over the identity of her admirer, whom she had begun to love, even though she hadn't seen his face until tonight.

Her secret admirer was Youngblood. And she didn't know what to do now.

 **Good? Bad? Please say so in your reviews!**

 **Who wants to see a continuation of this, maybe?**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	17. Royalty

**Here is the next entry, which is Royalty! I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 17: Royalty**

It's funny how much things had changed ever since Dora, with the help of Sir Phantom, Sir Tucker and Lady Samantha, had summoned up her courage and managed to defeat her older brother, Aragon, and take the throne from her.

Ever since then, they had been modernising, slowly catching up to the modern world outside this realm. Dora had allowed women to become knights as well as men, and she had built more schools and allowed both boys and girls to attend. She had also allowed women to take jobs that were normally men's jobs, and were offering new jobs every day. And these improvements had caused her people to be happy for the first time in sixteen hundred years, since her brother's reign had ended at last. It was a time of happiness, and a time of peace, a time where they were improving for the better.

And, Dora was improving too.

Ever since she had become queen with Aragon's defeat, she had become more confident, especially in herself. Her self-esteem had risen, and she didn't go to sleep at night afraid what new abuse her brother will do to her or if she was not good enough for the throne, and was a disappointment compared to her brother, weaker than him. Dora the Weakling. That's what Aragon and her mother had called her repeatedly, as they struck her with their hands and poured torrent after torrent of verbal abuse on her.

She was not that scared girl living under the shadow of her abusive brother and under his thumb and brutal words. She was a queen now. She was more confident in herself, and knew she was stronger now, and was helping her kingdom build a better future. And even if her brother, who was safely locked away in dungeon, ever escaped, she would fight him, and she would _win_.

She was _not_ Dora the Weakling anymore. She was Queen Dora now, with more confidence in herself, and she will lead a benevolent, progressive reign over her kingdom, unlike her tyrannical brother.

And that was _not_ going to change.

 **So… what do you think?**

 **I think Dora would have changed since becoming queen after defeating her brother with Danny and Sam's help in "Beauty Marked". So, this is her reflecting on much she has changed since then as a ruler and as person, now that her brother isn't abusing her anymore.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	18. Revive

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is Revive! I hope you all like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 18: Revive**

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…"

That was Sam and Tucker kept saying on repair as they looked in horror at their best friend, lying dead on the floor; and looking _completely_ different than when he first went into the Fenton Ghost Portal.

The swirling portal cast an eerie green light on Danny, making him look more ghostly than he already was now, after he had stumbled out of the portal… and had turned it on from the inside while still in there and had been electrocuted to death.

His normally raven-black hair was now pure white, his skin had tanned, and the jumpsuit had inverted colours, so that it was black with white gloves, boots, collar and belt, and an ethereal white glow encased his body. His eyes were closed, as he had gone into unconsciousness after stumbling out of there, but before they did, they had been a bright, burning green, and were _glowing_ , instead of being an icy blue colour. Danny's new appearance and his agonised screams form when he was being _electrocuted inside the portal_ had been enough to convince Sam and Tucker of the horrifying, simple truth:

The portal had killed Danny.

And, lying right in front of them, was his ghost.

Their shock and horror made the two numb, as they stared at their dead best friend, tears forming in their eyes, most notably Sam's. She couldn't help it; _she_ had convinced Danny to go inside the stupid portal, _encouraged_ him to check it out. She had been so _stupid_ , especially when she forgot that the portal was still plugged in, and for her stupidness, Danny had paid for his life by making his parents' stupid portal finally work.

His parents… oh God, his _parents_! They would be heartbroken, learning that their son was dead. Jazz would be, too. They would certainly not only blame themselves, but blame her and Tucker as well for indirectly _killing_ Danny.

It was all her fault. And now, she had to carry the guilt that she was responsible for encouraging her best friend to go into the invention that had killed him.

"We've… we've gotta tell his parents and Jazz about what happened," Tucker finally said, voice hoarse, still looking as though the true shock hadn't hit him just yet.

Sam nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she would end up crying a river.

They turned, and were heading towards the stairs out of the lab when they heard it.

Sam and Tucker froze, not daring to believe their ears, holding their breaths, until they heard it again:

A breath that was not their own.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other with wide eyes, before they ran back to Danny, kneeling beside him, hoping to God that what they heard wasn't in their imagination, before they saw it:

Danny's chest was moving.

He was breathing.

He was _alive_.

Joy and relief flooded through Sam and Tucker and they hugged each other, crying again but this time in joy. Their best friend was _alive_. Danny _wasn't_ dead.

They stayed in that joyous hug until a familiar voice, with a distinct echo, croaked, "Uh, guys? Am I interrupting something?"

Hearing Danny speak made Sam and Tucker break their hug and hug Danny instead, not even noticing that he was as cold as ice.

"DANNY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison, hugging the jumpsuit-clad boy tighter.

Danny chuckled and said, "Of course I'm alive. Why? Did you think I was dead?"

Sam and Tucker didn't respond. Instead, they hugged Danny tighter, so glad that he was alive and breathing, despite that he still looked like a ghostly version of himself.

They thought Danny was dead. Until he breathed again.

 **So… what do you think?**

 **Obviously, this is after the fateful accident. Sam and Tucker must have felt incredibly guilty, thinking that they had indirectly killed their best friend, especially Sam, until they hear Danny breathing again, the three not knowing at the moment what is going to happen next after Danny's accident…**

 **So, I don't know if this fits the brief or not, but I'm going with it.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	19. Phandom

**Hey everyone, and here's the next entry, which is Phandom! I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 19: Phandom**

Danny was going to kill Tucker.

Thanks to the techno-geek, when Danny logged onto his computer to play _Doomed_ , he unexpectedly found himself reading a conversation… _about him_.

Confused about why he was reading this conversation, Danny tried to log out; only he couldn't. And found himself reading messages like:

 _Oh my gosh, Danny Phantom is soooo hot!_

 _Wonder if he'll marry me?_

 _Uh, no way! He's going to marry ME!_

 _As if!_

 _Wanna fight?_

 _BRING IT!_

 _If anyone tries to hurt our ghost boy, I'm gonna kill them with the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!_

 _I'LL JOIN YOU WITH THE FENTON PEELER AND FENTON BAZOOKA!_

 _I wonder if it's illegal if I "accidentally" steal Danny Phantom's thermos, suck him inside, and brought him home with me inside it?_

 _Girl, you're INSANE! I'M IN!_

 _MARRY ME, GHOST BOY!_

 _I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM! HE'S THE HOTTEST GHOST BOY EVER! I WANT TO KIDNAP HIM AND FORCE HIM TO MARRY ME!_

 _Danny Phantom is evil! He's just pretending to be a hero so that he can destroy the town along with other ghosts and-_

 _ATTACK THE DANNY PHANTOM HATER!_

 _NO ONE CALLS OUR GHOST BOY EVIL!_

 _If you hurt even a single hair on Danny's head, then I swear to God, I WILL PUMMEL YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH THE FENTON ANTI-CREEP STICK!_

(Currently, the Danny Phantom hater*cough, Valerie, cough, cough*has logged out and is fortifying her bedroom against rabid Phangirls intent to kill her for calling Danny evil)

 _Anyway… Danny Phantom is the coolest! He's so kind, and heroic and sweet and just the most precious sweetie ever!_

 _~Danny Phantom, I know where you live. And I wanna kidnap you and make you marry me~_

 _I LOVE DANNY! AHHHHHH!_

 _Anyone who hurts him or says one wrong word against him, I will hunt them down and pummel them into a pulp with every Fenton weapon I have for hurting Danny!_

 _BURN, NICKELODEON! BUUUUURRRRRRRNNN!_

(Right now, Danny just read that comment and thought, _What the heck?!_ )

 _Let's kill anyone who hurts Danny!_

 _I want Danny Phantom as my husband!_

 _MARRY ME, GHOST BOY!_

 _Danny Phantom is a hero. Anyone who says otherwise is a prejudiced moron!_

And so on.

By the end of reading all the messages, Danny was feeling both flattered and terrified of his own Phangirls.

Yep, he was _definitely_ going to kill Tucker.

 **Well, this is humorous!**

 **Any guesses who was the Phangirl messaging MARRY ME, GHOST BOY?**

 **Yep, Danny has now seen how crazy us Phangirls can be and how much we love Danny, to the point where we'll beat up or kill anyone who hurts or says one wrong word against him, thanks to a certain techno-geek…**

 **(R.I.P Tucker Foley)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	20. Nightmare

**Here's the next entry, which is Nightmare! I hope you like it.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 20: Nightmare**

When he heard a blood-chilling scream, he instantly knew what it was.

Throwing the covers off of him, Danny ran out of his room and hurried over to the guest bedroom, not bothering to open the door as he phased through it, running towards his screaming little sister.

Dani's eyes were squeezed shut, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She was thrashing in her bed, getting the sheets all tangled up. Her raven hair was out of it's ponytail and was in a wild mess, her bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. Danny could see, even though they were closed, Dani's eyes were faintly glowing green. Among her screams, she mumbled, "No, no, no! Oh God, no, please, no! Please, Vlad, don't do it! Don't do it! Oh God, make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Danny, help me! Help me, please! Danny! DANNNNYYYYYYY!"

"Dani, it's okay! Dani, it's just a nightmare! Dani, wake up! DANIELLE, WAKE UP!" Danny shouted, shaking his clone/little sister. Eventually, Dani managed to wrest free from the nightmare. Her eyes snapped open, glowing green from terror, before they faded to a still-terrified icy blue.

"Danny…" Dani whimpered, shaking, before she clutched Danny, sobbing.

Danny wrapped Dani up in a comforting hug as she continued to cry, stroking her wild mess of hair comfortingly as Dani managed to whisper amongst her sobs, "I had that nightmare again, where Vlad m-managed to cap-capture me again. He… he had an invention that could destabilise me. H-he strapped me up on that board wh-where there was a bucket to c-collect whatever was left o-of me, after I dissolved in-into ectoplasm. I pl-pleaded to him to not do it, b-but he did do it. I was sc-screaming for it to stop as I melted into ectoplasm. I y-yelled for you, but y-you couldn't h-hear me. I yelled and yelled and yelled for you to help, but you couldn't hear me, Danny. _You couldn't hear me_. A-and then I was screaming and melting into ectoplasm until… until I had finished melting into ectoplasm. And then I w-woke up."

Danny gripped Dani tighter as she cried and said to him, "Danny… that nightmare's so realistic. Do you… do you think Vlad will someday capture me and manage to destabilise me and melt me into ectoplasm, and you won't be able to help me?"

Danny looked at Dani, her blue eyes red from crying, and said back to her, "No. I don't think he ever will, since he's gone and isn't a threat anymore. And if he _does_ try to… we'll fight him off together. You're my sister, Danielle, clone or not. And I will make sure that Vlad will never hurt you again, and to make that nightmare never come true."

Dani smiled at Danny and hugged him back just as tightly, Danny smiling brotherly at her, before Dani asked him, "Danny, do you get nightmares too?"

Danny nodded. "Yes."

"What are they about?"

Danny looked at Danielle, who stared at him with curious blue eyes, deciding whether or not to tell her about his nightmares of fighting Dan again and becoming him, before saying, "They're about a future that could have happened if I had chosen wrong, a future that I managed to prevent. A future that I know will never happen, but I still have nightmares about where it _does_ happen. Where I become… _him_."

Dani, not wanting to pry further into what was a touchy subject for her brother, asked no more questions and just continued to hug Danny, with Danny hugging her back.

Eventually, Dani managed to fall back asleep, but even then Danny still hugged her comfortingly, not wanting to leave his little sister, falling asleep too.

And that was how Maddie and Jack found their son and youngest daughter in the morning, asleep in each other's arms, not knowing of the horrifying nightmares that each one experiences at night; one where she was melted into ectoplasm, and one where he had become his evil, alternate future self who was still trapped in a Fenton Thermos and guarded over by a certain Master of Time.

 **Well… this was dark.**

 **I gather that Dani still has nightmares where Vlad did manage to melt her into ectoplasm and Danny was unable to stabilise her in time. Those nightmares, in my belief, are akin to Danny's nightmares of him becoming Dan. But, it's a good thing Danny's there to help comfort Dani after she has a nightmare.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	21. Battle

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is Battle! I hope you enjoy it, but I have to warn you, this is a tragic entry. If you don't like tragedy, then don't read this, but if you** _ **do**_ **like tragedy, then read this! Don't say I didn't warn you…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 21: Battle**

She didn't know that it had happened; it had all gone so fast, she didn't have time to register what was happening and stood there, frozen, as she felt a bone-shattering _Thunk!_ as she was hit and crumpled to the road like a rag doll, blacking out.

She heard, through the hazy fog of her mind, the sounds of people talking over each other, wheels rolling underneath her, and shoes slapping against the floor. She felt coarse blankets against her skin, and then she felt something shockingly cold enter her system, before she began to fall into blissful darkness.

The last thing Sam saw before drifting fully into unconsciousness was a mess of ebony hair and a pair of concerned, baby blue eyes…

…

When Danny had heard what happened to Sam, he had flown as fast as he could to the hospital room she was in.

When he had arrived at the hospital and changed back to human form, he didn't even bother to fill out whatever forms there were as he ran into the hospital; one thing was on his mind, and that was seeing Sam. He ran as fast as could, not bothering if he was flying or phasing through walls and people. All he cared about was seeing Sam.

Finally, he arrived at her room. Charging in, Danny's heart stopped as he saw the scene in front of him.

Sam was lying on the hospital bed, looking small among the white sheets. There were bruises and bandaged cuts littering her body, and she was wearing a hospital gown that nearly blended in with the sheets. Her amethyst eyes were closed, her expression looking as if she was sleeping. She was attached to an IV drip, and a heart monitor watched over her heart rate. She looked fragile, as if one move could hurt her. It tore Danny's heart to see Sam like this.

Only her grandmother was there; her parents must have been filling out some forms. Ida looked up and, noticing Danny, nodded to him in greeting as the fourteen-year-old boy moved to Sam's side, gently holding her hand, as she scootered out of the room to give Danny some privacy to talk to Sam.

"When I heard what happened to you, I came as fast as I could," Danny said, hoping Sam could hear him, even in her coma. "I-I didn't want to leave you alone for long with your parents."

Danny chuckled weakly, before continuing.

"I just… Oh God Sam, I just wished what happened hadn't happened to you. You shouldn't be here, in a coma, in the hospital. You should be back home, or coming on patrol with me and Tucker. Not here. So please, Sam. Be okay. You're stronger than this. And please wake up."

Danny held Sam's hand tighter, but the comatose Goth girl didn't respond. Despite that, Danny stayed by Sam's side for nearly two hours, until his mother called him to come home. Reluctantly, Danny let go of Sam's hand, brushed some of Sam's hair back from her forehead and left the room, heading out of the hospital.

Once he was outside, Danny looked up heavenward, tears shining in his ice-blue eyes.

 _Please, dear God, let Sam be okay_ , Danny prayed, before he continued home, not noticing the tears silently falling down his cheeks.

…

At times, Sam felt as if she was going to wake up from her coma. At others, she felt like waking up was too impossible and too hard of a feat to do.

But despite that her eyes were closed, Sam could hear the muffled voices of the doctors watching over her, talking about the injures she had sustained from what happened, and how long it would be until she succumbed to them. She could hear her parents crying, her grandmother gripping her hand, and even though she couldn't see her, Sam felt that her grandmother was shaking. Tucker also came, talking to her about what was happening at school and the new technological thing he had gotten. He even pantomimed some of his and hers meat vs. veggies arguments, which would have brought a smile to Sam's lips if she could do that.

And then, there was Danny.

By how many times she heard his voice and felt him grip her hand so tightly that she worried he was going to crush it with his ghostly super strength, he came to visit her a lot. He tried to talk to her in a light-hearted manner, but she could hear the guilt in his voice, the guilt and self-blame that must have been weighing him down. She wanted to scold him, to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that it was entirely hers, but this goddamn coma wouldn't let her wake up, much less speak.

And speaking of her coma…

She knew she had gotta this coma from what had happened to her, and that it meant that even though she wasn't dead, she must be close to it. But she didn't want to die yet; she refused to die before her hair turned grey, her eyes dimmed, and wrinkles lined her face. So she would fight off the light that appeared sometimes. She would battle this with everything she could. She wasn't going to die. Not without a ferocious battle from her.

…

Danny visited Sam as often as he could. He talked to her, held her hand, sometimes stroked her hair. He tried to, when he talked to her, keep his tone light and happy, but the guilt was weighing him down. He had only been just a street away when it happened. He should have saved her. _He should have saved her_. But he didn't. He didn't even know about what happened to Sam until Sam's mother called him, despite that she hated him and his parents. And, if she died… Danny could never forgive himself.

Sam was his best friend, but she was something _more_ to him, something he had only just started to realise. Something he wanted to tell her when she woke up.

He just hoped she woke up.

But he knew Sam. She would fight through this coma; with everything she had. She wouldn't die without a ferocious fight from her.

If she was going to die, she was going to die as a fighter.

But he hoped to God that she would wake up.

…

Sam could feel that the end was coming; she could feel it deep in her aching bones.

She had fought as hard as she could, refusing to go into the light, but every day it became more tempting. She could still hear people, but their voices were growing fainter, as if she were underwater and they were speaking to her from above, and she was sinking farther and farther under the waves.

The doctors knew she was not going to make it, and her parents and grandmother must have resigned themselves to it. Tucker must have too. But not Danny. He probably still believed she would wake up, but she knew she never could. This was the end for her, and despite her fierce battle to wake up, to stay alive, she was going to die.

It was that simple.

Sam wondered what would happen when she died; will her soul go to Heaven? Will she become a ghost? Or will her conscience just cease to exist, her soul disappearing, as her physical body was lowered into the cold ground to rot for centuries afterwards.

She hoped that what happened after she died was the first option; staying behind as a ghost to watch her grieving family and friend, especially Danny, whom she had loved ever since seventh grade, would be too much for her.

Danny was here now with her, talking to her, but his voice was growing fainter and fainter, his hand gripping her own, which was slowly growing limp, the temperature of his hand shockingly warm compared to the descending coldness that she knew was going to fall over her when she died. But she relished in those feelings, knowing that her best friend was here, whom she had secret feelings for. His frantic voice would be the last thing she will hear, the touch of his hand on hers the last thing she would.

Along with the feel of his lips on her unresponsive ones.

His lips were cool and soft, the kiss harsh and softly pleading. She wanted to kiss him back, but she couldn't; she was too far gone. So she relished in the feel of Danny's lips on hers, the last thing she will ever feel before she finally headed into the light.

She wondered if she had heard Danny say he loved her, but she would never know.

She had died before he got the chance to.

…

The funeral was small; which was what Sam would have wanted. Everyone was dressed in black, a somber crowd as they watched the coffin being lowered into the ground, containing the body of Samantha Pamela Manson.

Danny was among them, dressed in a black coat, white shirt, black tie, black jeans and black shoes. His messy black hair blew in the breeze, blue eyes free of tears but grief visible on every inch of him as he watched the coffin containing his best friend, whom he had now realised his feelings for too late, being lowered into the cold, hard ground.

He wondered if she would come back as a ghost, and if she remembered her parents, her grandmother, Tucker…

And him.

But he didn't dwell long on that; it hurt him too much to think of it.

Danny stayed at the funeral for nearly an hour before he left, not bearing to stay any longer. He started at a walk, then a run, and then he was flying, soaring higher into the sky, having transformed mid-run, his snowy white bangs flying back from his face, glowing green eyes brimming with tears, having dimly heard Tucker yelling behind him.

It was his fault, that Sam had died. Completely his fault. He should have saved her, but he didn't. He thought he was going to be okay, that she would have gotten to the other side in time as he flew right past, not noticing what was actually happening. And for that, for him not actually checking if Sam was actually able to make it, Sam had paid with her life. And only when he had fully realised that he actually loved her.

When he actually _kissed_ her, hoping that like in the movies, his kiss would have woken Sam up.

But this wasn't like the movies.

And unlike in the movies, Danny never got to tell Sam he loved her. She had died before he even got the chance to.

Tears fell from his eyes then, but Danny didn't notice; they were mingling with the rain that was now falling, just continuing to fly, wanting to be alone in his guilt, his grief and his self-blame.

He should have been the one. He should have been the one who had died. It shouldn't have been her. It should have _never_ been the Sam.

It should have been him, and not Sam, to have been hit by that car.

 **Okay, I'll admit, I got choked up writing this one. But, the next one will be a little more lighthearted.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	22. Vintage

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is Vintage! This is going to be more lighthearted than my previous entry, so don't worry about crying!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 22: Vintage**

Danny was feeling really nervous. He was fidgeting with his hands and straightening his tie, even thigh it was already straightened. If he could, he would even pace around, his nerves were _that_ jumbled.

"Danny, relax. It's going to be fine," Tucker assured his best friend.

Danny sighed.

"I know, Tuck. I'm just nervous that's all," Danny replied, running a hand through his messy black hair, making it stand up even more. "Man, not even fighting the Ghost King made me _this_ nervous."

"Little brother, _relax_. It'll be alright," Jazz told Danny, smiling at him reassuringly. Danny smiled back at his older sister. He was still nervous, but not as much as before.

Suddenly, the wedding march played, and the bridesmaids walked in, the flower girl and ring boy right behind them… and then Sam walked in, her hand on her father's arm.

She looked amazing in her wedding dress, which had been a gift from her grandmother.

It was sleeveless, and came to her knees, and was traditionally white. A white sash was wrapped around the waist, and there was white lace covering the top half of the dress. She was wearing white heels and a pearl necklace, and the class ring that Danny had given her on her finger, sparkling in the light. Sam's hair was curled, and teardrop-shaped sapphire earrings hung from her ears, and a short white veil fluttered behind her. In her hands, she held a bouquet of white lilies and light purple roses.

Danny was sure his jaw had dropped to the floor.

As Sam walked up to the altar, her cheeks dusted pink, she smiled lovingly at Danny as she stood in front of him.

"Sam, you look… you look incredible," Danny complimented.

"Thanks Danny," Sam thanked, blushing a bit. "You look very handsome in that suit."

Danny smiled warmly at Sam at that, Sam smiling warmly back.

The priest then cleared his throat and began the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson in holy matrimony. Now, I have known the Fentons for a long time, and I can safely say that Daniel has grown to be an amazing young man who I am certain will make Samantha very happy, and will treat her right.

"Now, the couple have each prepared their own vows," the priest finished. Tucker handed Danny the vows that he had prepared. With slightly shaking hands, Danny opened the piece of paper where he had written his vows and read them out.

"Sam, ever since I first met you in fifth grade, I knew that we would be best friends for life. And now, look at us now, getting married. I know it took me a long time to realise what I felt about you, and I'll admit, I _was_ clueless, but when I realised, I knew that you were the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with, whether we're chilling on the couch watching Netflix or out fighting ghosts. I love you, Sam. I have loved you even before I realised that I loved you. My love for you is as infinite as the night sky, never ending and never fading. And I don't know whether or not those stories of heroes becoming constellations after they die is true, but if they are… then I would gladly be the constellation shining next to yours."

Sam was almost crying tears of joy at this point. Danny's vows were so beautiful and sweet, she had almost forgot her own until Jazz handed the paper.

Opening it, Sam blinked away the joyful tears as she started reading her own vows.

"Danny, it's no secret that in freshman year I tried to hide that I was in love with you, and that I kept denying it. You're my best friend, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way. But during our first kiss back in the South Pole, I know now that you felt the same. That kiss was the best moment of my life. No, scratch that; _every_ moment with you is the best moment of my life. I'm so glad to have a best friend like you, and I'm so lucky that I fell in love with you. And I don't care how hectic our life may get; like I said at the South Pole, this whole ride that we have been on, I will never change it. Not one bit. And whenever our future takes us, even if it includes fighting ghosts with you, I want it to be by your side. I love you, Danny. And I will love you for as long as I live."

By now, nearly everyone was on the verge of joyous tears. The priest, whose eyes were shining wetly, asked, "Does anyone object to this union? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke. The priest smiled.

"Then, bring forth the rings, please."

The ring-bearer came up and offered the rings to the priest, who gave a whispered blessing over them, before hanging them to Danny and Sam as they picked up the rings to place on the other's fingers.

Danny looked at Sam as he placed her wedding ring, a thin silver band with a black diamond in the middle, on her left ring finger, and Sam looked at him as she placed his wedding ring, a silver band, a silver band on his left ring finger, the priest smiling happily at them, before asking Danny, "Daniel Fenton, do you take Samantha Manson as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Danny said.

The priest then turned to Sam.

"Samantha Manson, do you take Daniel Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Sam said.

"Then I now pronounce as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Danny and Sam kissed each other passionately as their family and friends cheered and applauded for the newly-married couple.

Sam and Danny were now married.

 **Oh man, I** _ **love**_ **wedding stories!**

 **I think that, since Sam has such a close relationship with her grandmother, her grandmother would give Sam her wedding dress as a gift.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	23. Wardrobe

**Here's the next entry, which is Wardrobe! I hope you like it, as I had fine writing it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 23: Wardrobe**

"Sammy, I think this could actually be the wardrobe leading to Narnia!"

It was late afternoon, and eight-year-old Sam, Danny and Tucker were in Sam's massive attic after watching all three _Chronicles Of Narnia_ movies. Now, Danny and Tucker were absolutely convinced that the enormous, elaborately carved wardrobe in the attic was the wardrobe leading to Narnia.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't think so.

"Danny, that wardrobe has been up here for _years_. I honestly don't think it's the wardrobe leading to Narnia," Sam said.

"Oh come on, Sam! This wardrobe looks identical to the one in the movie! _Identical_!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it isn't _the_ wardrobe."

Danny and Tucker pouted, still convinced.

Sam sighed.

"Look, we're wasting our time arguing over this. Come on; I think my grandma made us some cookies."

At hearing the word "Cookies", Danny and Tucker's eyes lit up and they bolted out of the attic and down their stairs, eager to eat as much cookies as they could.

Sam smiled at her best friends' antics and followed after them, but at a much slower pace. However, when she looked at the wardrobe, she frowned.

It definitely looked like the one in the movie, but that is just a coincidence. Right?

 _It's probably a prop my parents bought years ago_ , Sam thought, before walking past it and towards the stairs leading out of the attic. _And anyway, what_ are _the odds of that wardrobe being the one that leads to Narnia?_

With that, Sam walked down the steps, leaving the attic.

But as soon as she did, the crack under the wardrobe's door leaked white light and a lion's roar could be heard from behind it.

 **So… what do ya think?**

 **Probably random, I know. But, what if the** _ **actual**_ **wardrobe that leads to Narnia is in Sam's attic? Now, I know that it could have been in either Danny's or Tucker's attics, but I decided to make it Sam's. Not only do I think that Danny has no attic, but we saw Tucker's attic in Public Enemies, when they were hiding Wulf, and honestly, it isn't big enough to hold the wardrobe. So, it was Sam's.**

 **Anyway, I think in their younger years, Danny and Tucker would have been convinced that the wardrobe is the one that leads to Narnia while Sam is skeptical. Over the years, they forget about the wardrobe before the rediscover it, and the rest is up to you…*grins evilly***

 **Yes, that scene in the end relates to the post-credits scene from the first** _ **Narnia**_ **movie.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	24. Alternate Universe

**Okay, here is the next entry, which is Alternate Universe! I had** _ **way**_ **too much fun writing this…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 24: Alternate Universe**

"Wow, this portal looks _awesome_ , Danny."

Danny sighed, folding his arms.

"It's not _that_ awesome, Val. It's just a big hole in the wall."

"Dude, Valerie's got a point. This ghost portal your folks built is _wicked!_ " Tucked exclaimed.

"Yeah, if it _worked_ ," Danny muttered.

Sam, who had a camera for taking some photos, noticed a jumpsuit hanging over a chair and threw it to Danny while saying, "Catch!"

Danny caught it and asked Sam, "Uh, why am I holding this, Sam?"

"I want to get a photo of you standing in front of the generator," Sam explained.

Danny shrugged. "Okay, sure."

Danny headed towards the generator and stood in front of it, holding the jumpsuit, an unsure look on his face.

"Perfect," Sam smiled as she lifted the camera in front of her face. "Now, smile!"

There was a flash as the camera took the photo. Danny shook the stars out of his eyes and frowned at his three friends.

"Okay, I showed you guys the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back at any minute now," Danny warned them. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

"Come _on_ , Danny, a _Ghost Zone_? Aren't you curious?" Sam asked him. "You've _got_ to check it out."

Danny walked up next to her, looked at the portal and said, "You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?"

He then pulled on the suit, before zipping it up, looking determined.

"Wow, Danny, you look badass," Valerie complimented.

"You think?" Danny asked the dark-skinned girl unsurely.

"Dude, Val's right. You look like a superhero," Tucker agreed.

Danny smiled at the compliments. "Thanks guys."

He was about to step into the portal when Sam frowned and said, "Hang on for a sec, Danny."

Danny turned around and she ripped the sticker of his dad's face off his chest.

"You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest," Sam stated, frowning as she pointed at it, before crumpling it up into a ball and chucking it into a nearby bin.

Danny looked at the portal and walked in, Valerie calling after him, "Be careful, Danny!"

"I will be, Val!" Danny called back as he headed in deeper.

It was really dark in there, with only the blue glow of the circuit lines lighting it up. Being mindful that he didn't trip over any loose wires, Danny placed a hand on the wall to steady himself…

… And felt something click.

Dread uncurling in his stomach, Danny looked at where he had felt something click… and saw that it was a green button.

A button that was obviously the **On** button for the portal.

 _Crud_.

A humming that started out faint steadily grew louder and louder as the light changed from blue to green.

Getting a really bad feeling, Danny turned to the entrance of the portal and began running towards it.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie screamed.

"GUYS, TURN THE PORTAL OFF! GUYS!" Danny screamed back-just as he screamed from pain as he was suddenly electrocuted.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie screamed again, terror in their voices.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Danny screamed in agony, face and body twisted in pain.

Sam, not bearing to see Danny being in pain any longer, rushed to the portal, but Tucker and Valerie held her back.

"LET ME GO, GUYS! DANNY'S IN TROUBLE! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM!" Sam shouted.

"I know, Sam! But if we go in there, we're stuck in the same boat as Danny!" Tucker shouted back.

Sam, while still burning with the need to save Danny, stopped struggling, tears stinging her eyes as she looked at Danny in pain, still screaming.

"Look, Sam, the best we can do is try to shut off the portal out here, like Danny said," Valerie told her, before letting the Goth go and running towards the control panels, trying to turn it off.

Tucker and Sam, still in shock, also headed to the control panels and hurriedly began pushing buttons in numerous efforts to turn the portal off, Danny's screams ringing through their ears.

Suddenly, those screams stopped, and moans took their place.

The three friends turned and saw that there was now a swirling green and black vortex in the portal, and stumbling out of it was Danny. Only he looked… _different_.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie shrieked, rushing to Danny, before reeling back at seeing him.

"Uhhh… guys? What's wrong? You like… you've seen a ghost?" Danny inquired, his voice having an echo to it, before he slipped into unconsciousness, having no idea of how much his life had changed forever.

 **So… that happened.**

 **Yes, in this AU, Valerie lost her popularity and became friends with Danny, Sam and Tucker way before the Cujo Incident, and was there to see Danny become half-ghost. Maybe I'll continue it?**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	25. Cold

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is Cold! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **This is based off of Control Freaks, in case you're wondering.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 25: Cold**

Sam was terrified. Even more terrified than when she had been on that tightrope, even more than when she thought that Danny had died in that portal accident.

The terror she was feeling… it was the feeling that her best friend might kill her.

Without remorse.

And it was all in his eyes.

Those eyes, which were usually green, were a bloody red. And the look in his eyes… they were cold. As cold as death.

And that terrified her to her very core.

His voice was even colder, which seemed impossible, as he stuck his face into hers, death in his eyes.

"How _should_ I scare you?"

Sam didn't say anything, but all she thought was this:

 _You already are, Danny_.

 **Short, I know, but I hope you like it!**

 **As you probably know, this is after the tightrope scene.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	26. Imprison

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is Imprison! I hope you like this, as I had fun writing this.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 26: Imprison**

In his one and half years of ghost-fighting, Danny never imagined that he would find himself trapped inside the Fenton Thermos… courtesy of his _sister_.

It was beyond humiliating.

And, he kinda understood why his enemies felt so grumpy about being stuck in here.

For starters, it was cramped. _Really_ cramped. He felt like he was folding in on himself, it was that cramped. And, it was incredibly dark. Not even his ghostly night vision could pierce it.

Not only was it cramped and dark, he was jostled a lot from someone-either Jazz, Sam or Tucker-carrying the thermos and trying to find the release button. He very, _very_ badly wanted to scream out where it was, but he had a feeling that the Thermos' walls were soundproof. And that annoyed the heck out of him.

So Danny waited.

For six. Whole. _Hours_.

By the time that he was released, Danny had honestly fallen asleep, after his whole body had gone numb from not moving due to the small space. He had tried to distract himself, but there was not much to do inside a thermos.

When he was _finally_ released from that prison, he had an unfortunate meeting with the cold, hard floor of his bedroom, which had been a _very_ rude wake up call.

"Ow…" was his intelligible response.

"Uh, sorry Danny. We tried to aim at the pillows, and, yeah," he heard his sister apologise. Danny felt his eyes burning a brighter green from annoyance, especially when he heard the barely contained snorts of laughter from his oh-so-sympathetic friend, Tucker.

Danny didn't say anything, just laying there. Eventually, when his friends and sister left, Danny changed back to human, the feeling having returned back to his limbs, got changed into his pyjamas and collapsed onto his soft, comfortable bed, groaning.

He was _never_ letting Jazz come on another of his ghost fights again.

 **Too bad** _ **that**_ **didn't last for long, Danny…**

 **So, yeah, short, I know. But, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	27. Exposed

**Here's the next entry, which is Exposed! I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 27: Exposed**

She had him.

Valerie Grey, A.K.A., the Red Huntress, had her longtime foe:

Danny Phantom.

She had an ecto-blaster at the ready, her finger at the trigger, ready to shoot him and end him for once and for all.

But she didn't.

Because she was too numb.

At having witnessed Phantom change into her friend and former crush, Danny Fenton.

The gun managed to slip out of her numb hands, spooking Danny. He whirled around, and caught sight of her. His blue eyes widened, and a look on his face that was a mixture of fear and nervousness played on his face at realising that she had noticed him change from Phantom to Fenton.

"Uhhh… you didn't see that, right?"

Valerie was still frozen on the spot, too numb, but she managed a small nod.

At seeing that, a look of panic came onto Danny's face and stayed there, as he started pacing around.

"You saw. You saw, you saw, you _saw_! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Sam and Tuck are going to _kill_ me! Unless..."

Realising that Valerie was still armed, Danny turned to face her, a wary and frightened look on his face, looking for all the world like a cornered animal.

"Y-you're not going to waste me, are you?" Danny asked her, eyes flickering from blue to green in fear and wariness.

Valerie, whose shock was lessening, managing to say past still-numb lips, "I-I'm not, Danny."

Danny let out a breath of relief. "Thank Clockwork."

"B-but _how_ , Danny? Y-you're not overshadowed, are you?"

"No, I'm not, Val."

"T-then how are you Fenton _and_ Phantom?"

"Accident in my parents' ghost portal at the start of freshman year. Went inside and pressed the **On** button inside it. I was electrocuted and was half-killed, with the ecto-energy from the portal fusing with my DNA and protecting me from being further killed, making me half-human, half-ghost. That's the story."

"It sounds like a superhero origin story."

"I guess so."

Danny smiled weakly, but Valerie was still in turmoil, her feelings all over the place. She desperately wanted to ask Danny if the incident about the mayor, where he stole all that stuff, and especially with that ghost dog, was intentional.

But Danny was injured; he had a pretty nasty gash on his leg and could barely walk. And he was looking at her with that cornered animal look again, as if expecting her to start questioning him about all the bad things he did as Phantom.

But instead, she slung an arm over his shoulders and slung one of his over her own as she said, "Come on, Ghost Boy. Let's get you stitched up. And after that, you have a _lot_ of questions to answer."

Danny smiled wryly at her, a look of relief and happiness shining in those crystal blue eyes.

"That I do, Red Huntress. That I do."

Valerie snorted, but supported Danny's weight as she summoned her hover board and she flew them to Tucker's house; it had been the direction Danny was flying at when she chased him, before she had discovered his secret.

But now, she wasn't going to hunt Danny Phantom anymore, now that she knew he was also Danny Fenton. He was her friend, and she didn't hunt her friends.

But he had a _lot_ of question to answer.

 **Like it? Hate it? Please say so in your reviews!**

 **I hope you like this, and that it wasn't too cruddy.**

 **Anyway… we're almost done! Only four more entries to go!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	28. Role Playing

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is Role Playing! I hope you like it, as I had a** _ **lot**_ **of fun writing it…*evil grin***

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 28: Role Playing**

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER! FOR I AM THE-AAAAHHHHH!"

Two figures were flying through the sky; one was the well-known ghost boy Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton, chasing one of his most persistent, and most annoying, enemies…

The Box Ghost.

The fight had begun at the school, where Danny had been in auditorium trying out for the school play of _The Phantom At The Opera_. He was trying out as the titular Phantom, much to the amusement of him, Sam and Tucker, but the idiot Box Ghost had to come out of the Ghost Zone and "terrify" everyone and make him have to leave the auditorium to catch the nuisance _before_ his audition.

And had now been chasing Box Ghost for twenty. Solid. _Minutes_.

Let's just say, Danny was both aggravated at missing out his audition, and amazed at how fast the Box Ghost had gotten.

Somehow, during the course of the "fight"(more like a chase), Danny and Box Ghost managed to fly back at the school, where the Box Ghost phased through the roof, Danny following behind. With a yell of frustration, Danny fired a ghost ray, hitting Box Ghost square in the chest, making the "all-powerful" blue ghost yelp and crash to the ground.

Danny floated above the Box Ghost and pointed his thermos at the pudgy ghost and said, "Time for you to be shipped back to the Ghost Zone, Box Ghost."

"NEVER! I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU CAN'T HOLD ME WITHIN THE CONFINES OF A CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER, AND-AAAAHHHHHH!" Box Ghost shouted, only to scream as he was sucked inside the thermos.

Danny capped the thermos, smiling in relief.

"Finally! Maybe that means I have time for my audition," Danny said to himself, before his eyes widened. "Oh crud, my audition!"

Turning invisible, Danny flew back to the auditorium(he had previously been in one of the numerous hallways), hoping that he hadn't missed his audition. When he arrived at the auditorium, he changed back to human and ran inside.

"Sorry, I'm late Ms-" Danny started, only to stop when he heard the drama teacher, Ms. Sparks, say, "Never mind, Mr. Fenton. You've got the part."

Danny was beyond confused at hearing that.

"Uhhh… what?"

Ms. Sparks scoffed.

"Mr. Fenton are you deaf? I said you've got the part. You're going to be the Phantom."

"B-but how?" Danny inquired, still wrapping his mind around it.

"Aside from you, no one else wanted to try out. So, you got the part by default."

Danny had a look of shock on his face. "But how-what-I'm the… uh… seriously, I'm the-but…"

"Now, Mr. Fenton," Ms. Sparks continued, ignoring his shock and handing him the script, "memorise your lines. We have rehearsals this weekend. And please, be. On. _Time_. Okay?"

Danny was still shocked.

"Okay, great!" Ms. Sparks exclaimed. "See you Saturday, Mr. Fenton, at seven o'clock! Don't be late!"

And then she left.

Danny, who had just come out of his shock, looked at the script and said, "Well, getting the part was surprisingly easy. Wait until I tell Sam and Tuck!"

With that, Danny also left the auditorium, not noticing that after he left, a shadowy figure had appeared, glowing red eyes narrowed in anger.

 **Like it? Hate it? Please say so in your reviews!**

 **Nope, I am not going to continue this! That little cliffhanger will plague you for all your days to come…*grins evilly***

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	29. Season Four

**Here's the next entry, which is Season Four! I hope you like it.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 29: Season Four**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Danny? What if they don't like me?"

Danny turned to look at beanie-wearing girl standing behind him, a look of fear and nervousness on her face, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"They'll like you, Dani; trust me."

Dani looked unconvinced.

"It'll be okay, Dani. They'll like you. I promise."

Dani gave a tentative smile to Danny, as she looked determined.

"Okay. I'm ready to meet them."

Danny nodded, before turning to the door, gripped the doorknob… and opened it.

Inside, his parents were sitting on the couch, having waited for Danny and their person he wanted them to meet.

"Uh, hi Mom and Dad," Danny greeted as he walked inside, Dani following behind them.

Maddie, who had noticed Dani, asked, "Danny, who's the girl behind you?"

"That's my cousin. Danielle," Danny answered.

"She looks a lot like you, Danny-boy," Jack noticed.

"You have _no_ idea how much," Danny muttered, before saying in a louder tone, though he looked slightly more shyer, "Danielle is the person I wanted you guys to meet. She's had a rough life, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to adopt her?"

Silence.

Dani looked crestfallen and said in a small voice, "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to. I understand, and-"

However, Dani didn't get to finish, as she was engulfed in Maddie and Jack's most deadliest attack: a massive bear hug.

"Welcome to the family."

 **Short, I know, but I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	30. Together

**Okay, here's the next entry, which is Together, and the second-last of my entries for Phanniemay! I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 30: Together**

It's funny, how much things changed and yet they stayed the same.

For example, the trip we all know and love: Danny, Sam and Tucker.

Well, they weren't _always_ a trio. Danny and Tucker had known each other since kindergarten, and were very close. So close, in fact, that they couldn't even imagine someone else joining their small group.

But that someone turned out to be Sam, who they met in fifth grade. She had previously been home-schooled, but after a whole lot of "talking"(cough, arguing and threatening, cough cough), she had managed to convince her parents to let her attend public school. She was nervous, at first, but tried not to let that show. She was a Manson, after all, and Mansons had to appear to be tough. However, when she had been buddied up with the boy with the messy black hair and big blue eyes, she felt something that she hadn't felt while she had been home-schooled: and that was friendship. And on that same day, she had lunch with Danny and his friend, Tucker. And ever since then, Danny, Sam and Tucker had stuck together like glue. Nothing would _ever_ change their steadfast friendship, even though Sam began to secretly feel more than friendship towards Danny years later, as they began their next adventure to the prison that is high school.

And then the accident happened.

For one whole month, it was a tenuous time. Danny was trying to control his new powers, with Sam and Tucker trying to help him. They promised to keep his new abilities a secret, especially from his parents. But that had lead to some tension, as Danny felt that his new powers could hurt his friends as well as protect them. And when he first started fighting ghosts a month after the accident…

Danny feared that him being half-ghost would push his friends away; after all, he almost lost Tucker thanks to his jealously and the wish the genie ghost, Desiree, had granted. But it was the opposite. They had become closer, especially Sam and Danny. In fact, Danny becoming half-ghost had strengthened their bond of friendship, even though their ghost-fighting adventures had lead to dangerous and life-threatening moments.

But no matter what, through thick or thin, this trio will _always_ stay together. Even though one half-died and became a half-ghost superhero.

 **Cruddy, I know. But I hope you like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	31. Free Day

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE LAST OF MY ENTRIES FOR PHANNIEMAY 2018!**

 **Anyway… this is the last entry, and it is Free Day! For this, I'm gonna make this a continuation of my entry for AU. I'm thinking of making this an actual thing, but after I've got my other projects finished.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Day 31: Free Day**

The only thing Danny saw was blackness. His body was numb, and he couldn't hear anything.

Until he did.

They were muffled at first, but they sounded frantic and panicked and… arguing? Danny badly wanted to open his eyes, but when he tried to, blinding pain stabbed into his eyes, forcing him to keep them closed.

Eventually, he couldn't take it any longer, and began forcing himself to open his eyes and hear better.

It seemed to work, as he began to hear the voices of his three best friends, who _definitely_ sounded like they were arguing.

"I think we should tell Danny's parents what happened."

"Uh, yeah, like _that_ would go well, Tuck. 'Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you know that portal you built? Well guess what! Your son went inside, turned it on, and is possibly a ghost now!' See what I mean?"

"You have a point there, Sam. But-"

"Guys! Can we _please_ stop arguing?! Danny is lying here _right now_ , probably _dead_ , and all we're doing is argue!"

"Then what do _you_ suggest, Valerie?"

"Simple; we try to wake him up."

" _If_ he can wake up. We don't know for certain."

"And what do _you_ think, Tuck?"

"Maybe we should, uhh… move Danny's body?"

The following silence indicated to Danny that Sam and Valerie were so shocked, they were speechless.

And then…

"Are you _crazy_?! We just can't _move_ Danny's body! What if Jazz or his parents saw? What do we tell them?"

"It's better than leaving him here, Sam!"

"But do you think we _can_ move him? What if moving him makes it worse? What if-"

That's it. Danny couldn't take any more of his friends arguing.

With a groan, Danny forced himself to wake up, something that didn't go unnoticed by Valerie.

"Guys, Danny's waking up!"

That caused Sam and Tucker to stop arguing, as they saw him blearily open his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt his three friends hug him tightly as they shouted, "DANNY!"

"Guys-need-air," Danny gasped out.

Sam, Tucker and Valerie gave him sheepish smiles, but relaxed their grips, giving Danny some room to breathe. Danny breathed in a few needed breaths, before looking at his friends, who wore expressions of guilt and worry.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Danny asked, stretching out a hand… only to pull it back in as his eyes widened at seeing his _glowing_ hand, encased in a _white_ glove.

"Uh, why am I glowing?" Danny asked, fear in his tone, before he looked at his jumpsuit and noticed the colours had changed. "And how come my suit inverted colours?"

Before Sam, Tucker or Valerie could answer, Danny was suddenly _floating_ off the ground.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Danny yelled, flailing about mid-air, hoping to return to solid ground… only to make himself hang upside down, and still floating in the air.

Getting over her shock at seeing her friend float upside down in the air, Sam said, "Danny… I think the portal _may_ have changed you."

"You think?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"But maybe you can change back to normal?" Valerie suggested.

"But what if Danny _can't_ , Val?" Tucker countered. "What if he's stuck like this?"

"He can at least _try_!" Valerie shot back.

"And _how_ can he try, if he doesn't even _know_ what had happened back in the portal!"

As Valerie and Tucker argued, Danny, in his attempts to get back down and right way up, floated over to the mirror hanging above his mom's desk… and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Danny's scream stopped Tucker and Valerie's argument and they, along with Sam, ran to Danny.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, concern in her amethyst eyes.

"I… I have _white_ hair!" Danny yelled. "I loo like an old man! And my eyes are _green_! And _glowing_!"

Danny looked on the verge of a panic attack as he said, "What the hell happened to me in the portal?"

Sam, Tucker and Valerie looked at each other, before Sam cleared her throat and said in a shaky voice, "Danny, I… well, _we_ , think that the portal… killed you. And that you're a ghost now."

Danny's eyes were so wide, they were almost bugging out, mouth agape, before he began breathing heavily… and then screamed as he freaked out.

"I'm a ghost? Oh my God, I _am_ a ghost! My parents are going to dissect me, and experiment on me, and… and…"

What else Danny was about to say died off… as he had fell into a dead faint.

While still floating upside down in mid-air.

"DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie screamed, managing to catch Danny before he had a collision with the floor… only for a white ring of light to appear around his waist.

Shocked, Sam, Tucker and Valerie gently placed Danny on the ground as they watched, mouths agape, as the ring split in two, changing Danny from his ghostly form back to his normal, black-haired, blue-eyed, and _human_ self.

The three friends looked at each other.

"I guess this means we keep that Danny can somehow change from a ghost to a human secret, right?" Valerie guessed.

Tucker and Sam nodded, as they looked at Danny, who would obviously freak out at seeing he was human again, and maybe pass that he was a ghost as a bad dream.

But Danny, along with Sam, Tucker and Valerie, had _no_ idea of what was in store for them later on…

 **And… BAM!**

 **I know, I know, this was extremely late, but I had a** _ **massive**_ **case of writer's block for writing this.**

 **Anyway, Phanniemay is over! I hope you all enjoyed my entries and they weren't too terrible. Maybe I'll do this again next year?**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
